


Title? What title?

by zombiemagpie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, age gap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiemagpie/pseuds/zombiemagpie
Summary: Gus è una puttana, ma non lo sa. E Chris? Chris è solo confuso.





	Title? What title?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'ottavo COWT indetto da Lande di Fandom. Questa storia è il seguito "spirituale" (nel senso che è ambientata molti mesi dopo) di un'altra mia storia che non posso linkare qui (se proprio volete mandatemi un messaggio privato).  
> Also, mai avrei immaginato che sarebbe stata così lunga, per la felicità delle mie rubine. <3

**  
  
S1xE1**

Quando il Comandante Ashton gli aveva detto che qualsiasi situazione sentimentale non avrebbe potuto mai essere drammatica quanto la _sua_ , Gus non gli aveva creduto. Era un uomo di cinquant'anni a capo di una stazione di vigili del fuoco che passava i venerdì sera a bere sempre nello stesso bar, sempre lo stesso drink. Talvolta invitava qualcuno dei suoi sottoposti per una birra, una sigaretta e quattro chiacchiere, ma perlopiù se ne stava da solo, perché Chicago era una città sempre grande e in corsa e gli agenti giovani come Gus avevano sempre posti dove andare, gente da incontrare, vite da vivere.  
Quel venerdì sera Gus non gli aveva detto no. Gli stavano sulle palle il novanta percento degli uomini adulti etero, ma il Comandante Ashton era una brava persona, una specie di papà vecchio stampo, con l'unica differenza che non lo aveva mai ancora menato o cacciato dalla caserma perché gli piaceva il cazzo.  
Della sua sessualità Gus non ne faceva mai un segreto, che era gay lo sapevano tutti i suoi colleghi e tutti i suoi superiori e, al contrario di quanto si potesse pensare, la cosa non gli aveva mai nemmeno fatto troppi problemi. A quanto pare, le uniche persone che in vita sua si erano sentite offese dal fatto che ciucciasse cazzi erano stati i suoi, paradossalmente.  
"Hai l'aspetto di uno che ha investito un cane, o di uno che è stato appena lasciato" gli aveva detto il Comandante davanti ad un bicchiere di scotch e un piattino di noccioline salate. Gus aveva avuto il cellulare in mano anche in quel momento. Aveva avuto il cellulare in mano tutto il giorno e tutta la notte precedente. Quello era stato il diciottesimo giorno che non faceva altro che tenere il cellulare in mano. Non squillava mai, se non quando erano i call center a chiamarlo.  
"Di più la seconda" aveva bofonchiato Gus in risposta, e Ashton aveva attaccato un pippone su quanto fossero complicate le relazioni, gli aveva raccontato che era stato sposato tre anni con una donna, poi dodici con un'altra e infine sette con una terza ancora, che da tutte e tre aveva avuto due figli ciascuna e che doveva mantenerli tutti e nove, più eventuali cani o gatti, che ora aveva una relazione _meh_ con la sorella di una delle sue ex e che la domestica gli aveva detto che era incinta, di lui.  
Gus aveva detto _"bella merda"._ Era una bella merda davvero e capiva perché la sua situazione sentimentale fosse drammatica ma, sul serio, questo non leniva il fatto che lui stesse soffrendo come un cane da diciotto giorni. In generale, sentire gli altri parlare di quanto stessero male quando tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto fare era scavarsi una fossa e rotolare nella terra e nei vermi piangendo e gridando, non lo faceva stare meglio. Non si aspettava che piovesse una fatina turchina del cazzo che agitasse la bacchetta risolvendo i suoi problemi, ma non lo risollevava nemmeno l'inutilità dei commenti degli altri.  
Aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla ad Ashton e aveva pensato a quale fosse il metodo migliore per spiegargli la sua situazione: in generale, come dici ad un uomo di cinquant'anni, che in qualche modo figura addirittura la legge, che il ragazzo adolescente di diciassette anni che ti scopi di nascosto da tutto e tutti da ben nove mesi ti ha lasciato?  
Non gliel'aveva detto e Ashton non aveva chiesto. Prima di andarsene era stato il suo turno di dargli una pacca sulla spalla e, infilandosi la giacca, aveva aggiunto "da qui in poi la strada è tutta in discesa".  
Gus aveva svuotato il bicchiere tutto d'un fiato. Non era stata in discesa, e non lo sarebbe stata mai. Era come se tutto il mondo sapesse con esattezza come si concludeva una storia ma non avesse voglia di dirglielo, non avesse voglia di spiegargli come levarsi dalla testa Chris.    
Gus lo amava, si era letteralmente rovinato per lui, gli aveva aperto le porte di casa sua come non le aveva mai aperte per nessun altro, aveva mentito al suo migliore amico e coinquilino per nove mesi omettendogli che di notte si scopava suo fratello nella stanza affianco a quella dove dormiva lui, aveva speso migliaia di dollari in alberghi, week-end viaggio, motel, ristoranti, club, pub, pizzerie, chioschetti in fondo alla strada, siti internet, ricariche telefoniche, vestiti, sex toys, costumi, intimo, pupazzi, abbonamenti Netflix, videogames e tutte le cose che a Chris piacevano, solo per compiacerlo, vederlo sorridere con quel faccino stronzo e bellissimo che un po' sempre lo sfotteva, lo punzecchiava per ricordargli quali erano le posizioni all'interno della coppia, per ricordargli che anche se era lui che si faceva sfondare il culo senza troppi complimenti, stava comunque sempre un gradino più in alto, perché aveva il comando, aveva il suo cuore in pugno e volendo poteva romperlo come se fosse stato fatto di cristallo. Lo aveva fatto.  
Gus adesso aveva trent'anni, il cuore a pezzi e un cellulare che non squillava più. Ormai erano quattrocentotrentadue ore che non lo sentiva, era appena stato lasciato, quando non era mai nemmeno stato sicuro di avere effettivamente una relazione. Chris se n'era andato così come era arrivato nove mesi prima, silenziosamente, senza salutare, varcando la porta come sia entrare che uscire a proprio piacimento fosse di suo diritto, come se strizzare il cuore di Gus come fosse stato la pompetta di un fallo gonfiabile non facesse male a nessuno dei due. Era stato così doloroso che Gus aveva cominciato a bere, perché solo l'alcool metteva a tacere la sua testa, e al mattino si svegliava peggio della sera precedente, con dei postumi abissali da mascherare entro tempi umani perché l'unica cosa che avrebbe potuto guadagnarne sarebbe stato un licenziamento lampo su due piedi. Non ricordava di essere mai stato così male.  
Matt se n'era accorto. Non aveva ancora capito che il fatto che il suo migliore amico si sbronzasse tutte le notti e che non uscisse più di casa da diciotto giorni aveva a che fare con suo fratello che aveva improvvisamente smesso di venire a trovarlo, ma aveva compreso che qualcosa in Gus aveva smesso di funzionare. Matt era un ragazzo fantastico, dolcissimo e pieno di virtù, ma non era quella che si poteva definire esattamente una persona lungimirante. Tutto sommato, non si sentiva nemmeno in diritto di avercela con lui perché era così tonto: si era fatto suo fratello per nove mesi senza dirgli niente.  
Zofia, la ragazza di Matt, aveva provato a capire quale fosse il problema, e Gus era stato a tanto poco _così_ da dirle che era Chris il problema _e_ la soluzione, che lo amava da morire e che lui non voleva più vederlo, che non riusciva a chiudere gli occhi senza vedere il suo visino o sentire la sua voce, che di notte si svegliava con l'impressione di avere il peso della sua testa sul petto, ma non era vero, non lo era mai, e che quando faceva la doccia al mattino gli sembrava di essere lì sul punto di sentire le porte ermetiche aprirsi e la sua pelle morbidissima aderire a lui, le sue labbra sulla schiena e le sue braccia intorno alla vita, ma non era vero nemmeno questo. Di notte apriva il frigo e pesava il cartone del latte con una mano e di mattina lo faceva di nuovo perché gli piaceva illudersi che Chris fosse ancora lì in casa e che, come di sua abitudine, bevesse ancora la sua roba, mangiasse la sua roba, usasse il suo shampoo e indossasse le sue mutande. Quando tornava a casa si guardava nello specchio dell'ascensore e si aspettava di vedere il riflesso di Chris accanto al suo, ma non accadeva. Guardava in loop le sue foto e i suoi video sul cellulare e sperava sempre che lo schermo si illuminasse col suo nome per una chiamata, ma finiva solo con il percorrere tutta la libreria del cellulare e masturbarsi fino all'ultima foto.  
Sul suo account di Netflix c'era ancora Stranger Things bloccata all'ultimo episodio che avevano guardato insieme. All'ora di cena accendeva la tv e si diceva che se fosse riuscito a guardare l'ultima puntata avrebbe smesso di soffrire come un deficiente, ma non ci riusciva mai. Avevano cominciato a guardare la serie insieme per parlarne male perché invece tutti gli altri ne parlavano bene, ma a Chris era piaciuta così tanto che i loro piani erano falliti, e a Gus era andata benissimo comunque perché mentre la guardavano poteva stringerlo, baciarlo e accarezzarlo sul divano come se fosse stato il suo ragazzo, e anche se lui faceva finta che non gli piacesse rimaneva comunque sempre lì, fra le sue braccia, con gli occhi luminosi e le guance calde.  
Conosceva così bene la mappa del suo corpo che se non avesse saputo reggere una matita bene quanto un cane con il Parkinson avrebbe potuto disegnarlo. Ricordava ogni modulazione della sua voce, ogni tono più alto e quello più basso, quando sussurrava, quando ansimava, quando urlava, quando rideva e quando piangeva, quando gemeva mentre facevano l'amore, quando borbottava al telefono, quando sbottava per il ritardo della consegna della pizza, quando mugugnava, i suoi " _a-ahn_ " e " _mh_ " che non aveva mai smesso di dire nemmeno dopo che erano finiti a letto insieme per la prima volta.  
Avrebbe voluto dire a Zofia che si era innamorato di Chris e che il problema era che, invece, lui l'aveva lasciato, ma le aveva detto che era tutto okay, che era solo morta sua nonna, e che gli sarebbe passata. Probabilmente sua nonna era già morta da anni. Aveva comunque più senso del dire che era stato mollato da un ragazzino perché, all'avvento dei suoi diciotto anni, gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo.  
Sì, gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo.   
Se c'era una cosa che Gus sapeva proprio bene di se stesso era che non aveva mai avuto filtri cervello-bocca. Da bambino era finito in punizione almeno trenta volte perché aveva mandato a fanculo i professori o perché aveva dato delle puttane alle mamme dei suoi compagni. Alla fin fine, forse questo era addirittura giustificabile per un bambino di otto anni con nessun tipo di educazione. Il problema reale si era formato quando era cresciuto, quando, per esempio, aveva detto a suo nonno che poteva succhiargli l'uccello, che _"col cazzo che mi arruolo",_ o quando aveva detto alla signora del supermercato che aveva un culo così grosso che faceva ombra sull'intero reparto merendine, o quando aveva confessato a Rachel che non gliene sbatteva un paio di palle di lei perché in realtà era frocio.  
Ci aveva provato, ma era inevitabile: parlava ancora prima di pensare e andava a tuffarsi sempre in delle gran belle piscine di merda grazie alla sua lingua. Chris era sembrato sul punto di farci l'abitudine prima di lasciarlo, ma ora era abbastanza evidente che si sbagliava. Tutte le volte che Gus gli aveva detto _"ti amo", "sei bellissimo", "voglio portarti in Europa", "trasferisciti qui", "se sentissi ancora i miei ti presenterei a casa"_ a sproposito, Chris aveva riso con quel _suo modo_ di ridere, silenzioso, fine, di nascosto, per farsi gioco della sua stupidità e renderlo consapevole di questo, ma senza offenderlo. Gus non si sarebbe mai sentito offeso da niente che avrebbe potuto dire o fare, era così perso di lui che si sarebbe spezzato da solo tutte e due le gambe se solo gliel'avesse chiesto, avrebbe rapinato una banca o si sarebbe fatto appendere ad un ventilatore da soffitto per le palle. Non c'era, letteralmente, nessun modo in cui Chris poteva ridere di lui o sfotterlo che potesse fargli cambiare idea. Era un coglione, sì, ne era consapevole, ma più di tutto era anche innamorato come non lo era mai stato.  
Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto com'era la sua vita nove mesi prima, prima di Chris, non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere. Ricordava a malapena cosa facesse o pensasse con quella sua dannata testa di merda prima di rendere lui il suo unico pensiero fisso, _fississimo_ , come un chiodo piantato esattamente al centro del cervello.  
Nove mesi gli erano sembrati tantissimi quando gli aveva chiesto di sposarlo mentre gli veniva dentro, senza preservativo, e lo guardava dritto negli occhi spingendogli le ginocchia contro le spalle. Aveva pensato solo che era perfetto e che per tutta la vita non avrebbe mai desiderato nient'altro che fare l'amore con lui, che mancava davvero poco al suo compleanno, avrebbe compiuto diciott'anni e tecnicamente non avrebbero più dovuto nascondersi, perlomeno non dalla legge, e che non gli veniva in mente un modo migliore per festeggiare il suo diciottesimo compleanno se non sposandolo.  
Il bello era che lo aveva creduto sul serio, aveva continuato a crederlo persino quando Chris non aveva aspettato nemmeno che ricominciasse a respirare dopo l'orgasmo per alzarsi, vestirsi e andarsene. Nel bel mezzo della notte. Da solo. A Chicago. Con Matt che dormiva ad una parete di distanza.  
Gus non aveva capito cosa era appena accaduto fino a cinque minuti dopo: in genere dopo averlo fatto Chris rimaneva a letto con lui ad ansimare, o quando voleva fare il gatto particolarmente schifiltoso semplicemente si rimetteva il pigiama e tornava in salotto, quindi, sulle prime battute Gus semplicemente _non-aveva-pensato_. Quando si era reso conto delle cose era stato troppo tardi: era andato nel panico ed era riuscito a mettersi solo i pantaloni prima di gettarsi fuori dall'appartamento, l'ascensore era già stato al piano terra e dopo diciassette piani di corsa per le scale non aveva trovato nessuno sul marciapiede fuori dal portone.  
Era letteralmente morto d'infarto su quei dannati gradini di marmo lì fuori. Aveva chiamato, inoltrato messaggi, lasciato note in segreteria, mandato poke di Facebook e direct di Instagram come un pazzo affinché gli rispondesse, affinché rispondesse a lui, un coglione a torso nudo e senza scarpe in mezzo alla strada in ottobre che gli aveva appena chiesto di sposarlo. Era tornato su per vestirsi e lo aveva cercato per almeno dieci isolati tutto intorno il palazzo, nei bar, nei 24/7, sulle panchine nei parchi e nelle cabine telefoniche. Quando era stato sul punto di chiamare la polizia aveva fatto un ultimo disperato tentativo, dicendogli semplicemente che se non avesse risposto _immediatasubito_ che stava bene avrebbe svegliato Matt e gli avrebbe detto tutto, che tanto lo sapeva che per lui non era un problema farlo e che voleva dirgli la verità da almeno cinque mesi, che se non l'aveva fatto era stato solo per rispettare il suo volere ma che a questo punto lo stava costringendo, che stava per morire di tachicardia perché qualsiasi malintenzionato poteva già aver venduto i suoi organi al mercato nero a quell'ora.  
Chris aveva risposto "sono quasi da mio padre, smettila" e gli aveva mandato una foto dall'interno del 516 che lo avrebbe portato a casa. Era stata l'ultima sua notizia, e non perché fosse morto. Forse la realtà era anche peggio, perché da quel momento a tutti i messaggi di Gus, i "ti amo", i "mi manchi", i "senti, so che ti sei spaventato, ho detto una cazzata, lo sai", Chris non aveva mai più risposto. Non era più venuto all'appartamento ed era stato bravo persino a non farsi trovare fuori scuola, lo aveva lasciato come un cretino senza risposte che fossero più eloquenti del mettersi le gambe in spalla e tornare a casa di papà. Gus lo aveva implorato per uno sputo di parola, ma nemmeno più il ricatto era servito e lui non se l'era sentita di tradirlo dicendo la verità a Matt proprio adesso che più aveva bisogno del suo perdono.  
Erano passati diciotto giorni senza di lui e Gus ancora faticava a capire perché fosse stato lasciato così.  
Aveva sempre detto tante cose cavalcando l'orgasmo, fra tutte "mi vuoi sposare?" non era sicuramente la peggiore. C'era stata "ora ti farcisco come un tacchino del Ringraziamento e dovrai implorarmi di smettere prima di scoppiare", ma persino a quella Chris aveva riso contro la sua spalla, ansimando forte forte, venendo a sua volta fra di loro e tirandogli i capelli. Era stato così bello, avevano riso così tanto, sfiniti, sudati, incollati l'uno all'altro e abbracciati come due gocce di cera che si raffredda e si solidifica in un corpo solo.  
Perché tutto d'un tratto una proposta di matrimonio gelava le cose in questo modo così perfido? Aldilà del fatto che Gus potesse averlo detto perché non aveva filtri o perché lo pensava sul serio, era bastato davvero così poco per mandare in tilt il server della loro relazione?  
La loro storia era sempre stata qualcosa a metà fra un teen drama e un musical di Baz Luhrmann: c'era Chris, l'adolescente difficile per eccellenza che si ribellava al divorzio dei genitori scopando con un uomo di trent'anni e fumando erba nel suo letto, e poi c'era Gus, il coglione di turno che sgambettava per le strade di Chicago cantando _"I will always love you"_ di Whitney Houston su una base che sentiva solo lui, nella sua testa, solo perché era tremendamente innamorato. A Chris, Gus aveva regalato anche la dignità.  
Si era letteralmente svenato nell'inseguire la mente instabile di un ragazzino che gli dava calci ben assestati negli stinchi se cercava di abbracciarlo o baciarlo in pubblico, e la cosa peggiore era che non aveva mai nemmeno dubitato di quella relazione. Chris non rispondeva "non ti amo" ai "ti amo" e non rispondeva "levati dal cazzo" ai "mi manchi" e questo a Gus era sempre sembrato abbastanza. Persino le sue non risposte erano quanto di più bello potesse immaginare. Chris non negava nulla, perlopiù ignorava, ometteva come un mafioso, faceva il difficile perché apparteneva al personaggio, quello della ninfetta dalla bellezza letale e lo sguardo di ghiaccio che stregava gli umani, li scopava, li strizzava come spugne fino all'ultima goccia di sangue e poi li abbandonava. Il punto era che c'era una sostanziale differenza fra le non-risposte date mentre si baciavano, facevano l'amore o comunque stavano insieme, e le non-risposte date per telefono. Era diverso il silenzio se nel frattempo che gli diceva _"ti amo"_ a vuoto non sentiva il suo bellissimo respiro, il fruscio dei suoi capelli o quello della pelle. Diverso nel senso che era strano. Strano nel senso che feriva.  
Non si era reso conto del senso unico del loro rapporto finché non gli era stato spiattellato dolorosamente in faccia quella notte. Se Chris avesse reagito dicendogli che era un idiota a chiedergli di sposarlo, Gus avrebbe riso e stop, sarebbe finita lì. È vero, avrebbe continuato a chiederglielo, esattamente come continuava a dirgli "ti amo" e "posso venire a prenderti a scuola domani?" tutti i giorni sebbene fosse inutile. Avrebbe continuato a chiederglielo perché col tempo sarebbe diventato una costante, una cosa divertente e carina da dirgli nonostante tutto, avrebbe cominciato a mettergli in testa l'idea come se si fosse trattato di incollare volantini di una onlus in giro sulle bacheche della città, lo avrebbe fatto talmente insistentemente che dopo un po' Chris ci avrebbe pensato sul serio, una sera, sul divano, guardando la settima stagione di Stranger Things che nel frattempo sarebbe uscita, quando avrebbe avuto trent'anni anche lui e si sarebbe reso conto che nessuno lo amava come lo amava quel pazzo coinquilino di suo fratello che si era scopato a diciassette anni.  
Gus era grosso e si schiantava sulle persone e sulle cose con la forza di un camion: sbattere contro Chris nel vano tentativo di farsi notare non aveva mai avuto nessun effetto, era sempre stato come un vetro antiproiettile contro cui non poteva niente; al contrario, si era illuso che entrare nella sua testa come uno scarafaggio, facendosi piccolo piccolo e poco per volta, passando per le fessure, portasse i suoi risultati.  
Ma al _mi vuoi sposare_ Chris non aveva reagito come reagiva di solito, non gli aveva detto che era un idiota o _"ssh"_ , non lo aveva interrotto appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e mettendosi a dormire: se ne era andato e non era più tornato.  
Gus avrebbe voluto rispondere al Comandante Ashton che le persone perfette esistevano, ma che erano perfette proprio perché irraggiungibili. Se Chris si fosse fatto acchiappare da tutti come un uccellino da mettere in gabbia, sarebbe stato bello la metà di quanto era effettivamente. Era paradossale che un esserino tanto piccolo e speciale potesse fare così male.  
Ne faceva ancora di più quella sera, diciotto giorni dopo che era scomparso, mentre Gus si rigirava fra le mani una bottiglia di birra sul divano di casa di Max. Era la sera di Halloween, ma era anche la sera del compleanno di Chris. Da qualche parte a Chicago lui stava festeggiando la maggior età con chissà chi, facendo chissà cosa. Loro due insieme avevano fatto così tanti piani per quella serata che solo adesso Gus si rendeva conto che in realtà non ci sarebbe stato abbastanza tempo per fare tutto in una notte: avrebbero partecipato alla festa di Max, per la quale, fra parentesi, avevano scelto anche dei costumi _matchati_ , poi sarebbero voluti andare fuori città e prenotare in un motel ad ore con la sua carta d'identità fresca di maggior età, poi avrebbero voluto far sesso con tanti giochi e tanto rumore perché tanto nessuno avrebbe potuto dir loro niente, sarebbero voluti andare in un sexy shop, e poi al cinema per adulti, fare ancora l'amore in qualche luogo pubblico perché tanto ormai ci sarebbe stata da rischiare solo una denuncia per atti osceni.  
Di sicuro non avevano parlato di sposarsi. Il punto era che Gus l'idea del matrimonio l'aveva buttata lì così, aveva avuto intenzione di fare tutte quelle cose magnifiche con Chris, ma riguardo allo sposarsi non ci aveva pensato lucidamente, era stato per una distrazione, per l'adrenalina. La realtà dei fatti era che nessuno gli avrebbe mai creduto se avesse raccontato che _"sai, ho chiesto al mio forse-non-proprio-ragazzo di sposarmi per scherzo"_. Infatti non ci credeva nemmeno lui. Che l'avesse fatto per scherzo, intendeva.  
Comunque, se la sua vita fosse stata sul serio un musical di Baz Lurhmann, in quel momento, mentre festeggiava Halloween con la vivacità di un cadavere pur essendo super ubriaco, stravaccato su un divano con una birra in una mano e il cellulare nell'altra, sicuramente il sottofondo sonoro sarebbe stato una canzone di Adele. Anche se aveva accettato di farsi trascinare alla festa da Matt e Zofia, non c'era nulla da festeggiare. Halloween era sempre stato solo una buona occasione per rimorchiare o per scopare nel cesso di casa di qualcuno, ubriacarsi, fare indigestione di dolci di zucca e cose simili. Quest'anno non c'era nulla da festeggiare, soprattutto perché in giro c'era una gran quantità di coglioni travestiti da Ghost Busters, e Ghost Busters gli ricordava Stranger Things, e Stranger Things gli ricordava Chris, e Chris gli ricordava tutto quello che aveva perso. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa affinché ritornasse.  
_"Who you gonna call?!"_ gridò Cash, piovendogli addosso con un bicchiere di carta in una mano e il suo fucile protonico nell'altra. Gus si rovesciò addosso la sua bottiglia di birra per colpa sua. Mise in salvo il cellulare alzando una mano, lei lo interpretò come un tentativo per abbracciarla e gli allacciò le braccia al collo.  
"Ehi, Gus, senti, mia zia è morta il mese scorso. So che ti sembrerà di non meritare di divertirti ora, ma, amico, è Halloween! Tua nonna vorrebbe che _tu_ " gli puntò l'indice contro il petto, guardandolo dritto negli occhi "ti alzassi da questo divano, facessi il pieno, inquadrassi qualsiasi bel ragazzo scopabile in questa casa e ci dessi dentro!"  
Gus inarcò un sopracciglio, poi si ricordò della balla che aveva raccontato a Zofia e che lei, di rimando, doveva aver dispensato in giro. Sorrise, solo perché l'elenco di Cash era una lista esatta di tutte le cose che sua nonna mai avrebbe voluto che facesse.  
"Non sono esattamente dell'umore adatto, Cash" le rispose, strofinandosi con il palmo di una mano la macchia di birra sul costume rosso. Lei cominciò a strofinarci sopra una manica della sua tuta da acchiappafantasmi, dicendo che la _morte è una puttana_ _e tu non puoi farci niente_.  
"Lascia perdere, andrò a pulirla in bagno" le disse, appoggiando la bottiglia sul tavolino lì di fronte. Mentre si alzava Cash gli afferrò un polso. "Pensavo sarebbe venuto anche il fratellino di Matt."  
Gus si guardò intorno, facendo spallucce. _"Okay?"_ rispose.  
Cash si rilassò sul divano al suo posto, incrociando le gambe e bevendo quello che rimaneva della sua birra mentre lo guardava determinata, seria, come se fosse stata sul punto di tirare fuori dalla tuta un gatto, appollaiarselo sulle ginocchia ed accarezzarlo come solo Marlon Brando avrebbe saputo fare.  
"Pensavo sarebbe venuto perché sembrava essersi integrato bene, sai, fra Matt, Zofia, _te_ e noi ragazzi."  
"Ha diciott'anni" rispose Gus, allargando un braccio, "forse ha qualcosa di meglio da fare che partecipare ad una festa di trentenni", ma Cash continuò a guardarlo in quel modo e Gus, che era spesso stupido, ma a volte arrivava a certe deduzioni allucinanti, capì che lei sapeva, o se non sapeva comunque sospettava. Cash era una ragazza brillante, il tipo di amica che chiami quando sei nei guai o quando vuoi pattinare sul Michigan ghiacciato e rischiare di affogarci dentro, quando vuoi fare una maratona dei film di Alien o ti serve una spalla per rimorchiare in un locale particolarmente snob. O, per l'appunto, quando hai bisogno di dire a qualcuno che ti sei scopato un minorenne per nove mesi.  
Gus sospirò, poi si voltò per andare in bagno, ma Cash lo chiamò di nuovo, " _Wade Wilson_ ", e gli lanciò la maschera del suo costume che aveva dimenticato sullo schienale del divano, "lei, signor Wilson, ha avuto un cancro terminale alle palle, ma non si è lasciato abbattere nemmeno da quello" lo ammonì.  
Gus stirò la maschera fra le mani e poi alzò la testa per guardare il suo riflesso in uno degli specchi della cristalliera di Max. Aveva scelto il costume da Deadpool e aveva comprato a Chris quello da Spider-man. Aveva avuto intenzione di fare l'amore in ogni angolo della casa di Max con quei costumi addosso perché l'idea glielo tirava da morire, ma era andato tutto a puttane.  
Strinse la maschera fra le dita e andò a cercare il bagno. Ovviamente qualcuno ci stava scopando dentro. Gus continuò a sbattere la mano sulla porta finché non fu così fastidioso che i due sfigati dentro ci rinunciarono e ne uscirono completamente strafatti ed incazzati. Non gliene importava un cazzo, se lui non scopava nessun altro doveva farlo.  
Chiuse a chiave la porta alle sue spalle e appoggiò la maschera sulla lavatrice, poi andò a sciacquarsi la faccia nel lavandino. Provò a smacchiare il costume con dell'acqua, ma fu un tentativo del tutto vano per il quale, a dire il vero, nemmeno si applicò più di tanto.  
Era un coglione. Gli veniva voglia di prendere una lametta e tagliarsi le vene solo per cambiare pagina: immaginava che fare un gesto drastico come rischiare il suicidio lo avrebbe aiutato, da un certo punto di vista. Gli venivano in mente mille cose plateali e romantiche che avrebbe potuto fare, per esempio affittare un elicottero, pilotarlo sulla casa del padre di Chris e gridare nell'altoparlante finché non sarebbe svenuto senza fiato, ma persino cose così teatralmente ridicole, che a dire il vero erano perfettamente nel suo stile (e nello stile di Baz Luhrmann) adesso gli sembravano inutili.  
Chris non lo amava. Se lo disse così, dopo esserselo detto già altre cento volte durante tutti quei giorni, ma farlo guardandosi allo specchio fu ancora peggio. Non cambiò nulla, ma lo fece solo sospirare di dolore e crollare seduto sul cesso, stringendo il cellulare in una mano.  
Gli aveva mandato già altri quindici messaggi quel giorno per fargli gli auguri. Gliene inviò un altro, _"ehi, non so cosa stai facendo, magari ti stai divertendo con qualcuno e insomma, è giusto così, ma se proprio ti stessi annoiando chiamami, possiamo farci un giro insieme"._ Pensò di continuare dicendogli "ti amo", ma non lo fece, non gli disse nemmeno tutta l'altra serie di cose che gli erano venute in mente come "mi sarebbe piaciuto farti una foto in costume", "qui da Max sta girando un sacco di erba" o "se non mi rispondi non so se arriverò a domani mattina". I suoi pensieri erano così ridicoli che persino lui, lo stupido, stupido Gus se ne rendeva conto e li metteva a tacere.  
Passò dieci minuti a rigirarsi il telefono fra le mani come se stesse aspettando il risultato di un test di gravidanza. Chris non rispose, non lo avrebbe fatto per tutta la sera. Ad un certo punto Gus lanciò il telefono contro l'oblo della lavatrice, si alzò dal water e andò a prendere a testate lo specchio.  
_"Scordatelo, scordatelo, scordatelo, scordatelo..."_ cominciò a piagnucolare ritmicamente ad ogni botta, finendo solo per far cadere tutto quello che c'era negli armadietti del cesso di Max. Diede un pugno contro il lavandino, oltretutto spaccandosi un paio di nocche, poi si buttò sfinito a terra, fra il bidet e la lavatrice, su un pavimento insulso, freddissimo e sul quale probabilmente due persone avevano appena scopato.  
Avrebbe dovuto scoparci con Chris su quel pavimento. Beh, era già successo di scopare nel cesso di Max, quella volta che aveva dato una festicciola per la promozione sul lavoro di Matt e li aveva invitati tutti, e Chris era stato così carino con quella sua t-shirt bianca di Mr. Peanutbutter da BoJack Horseman che Gus aveva dovuto portarselo in bagno e succhiarglielo, senza poi riuscire a fermarsi dall'andare oltre. Ma ovviamente scopare in costume per la festa di Halloween sarebbe stato diverso. L'avevano programmato per giorni.  
Ma come si spegneva quella sensazione inutile e opprimente che gli faceva attorcigliare lo stomaco ogni volta che pensava a tutto quello che aveva perso nel giro di una serata? Dov'era il tasto _stop_ , quello del _rewind_ , quello del _reset?, che qualcuno gli dicesse dov'era il pulsante per spegnere il videoregistratore!, merda, dov'era attaccata la presa?, come si staccava il contatore della corrente?, qualcuno ha una tanica di benzina per dare fuoco a questa casa?!  
_ "Uccidetemi" gemette a vuoto. Era inutile perché nessuno lo stava ascoltando, però pensò che sarebbe stato di un certo stile venire ammazzati la notte di Halloween. Non era ancora detta tutta: magari gli sarebbe comparso presto davanti un ex furioso che gli avrebbe affettato la gola come se fosse stato un filetto di vacca. Era molto probabile visti i suoi trascorsi non proprio brillanti con una schiera di ragazzi che erano tutti, ma proprio tutti, arrivati ad odiarlo per un motivo o per un altro. Chris sarebbe venuto al suo funerale e magari sarebbe stato pentito, e per tutta la vita non avrebbe fatto altro che rimpiangere quel pompiere carino e un po' tonto che si era scopato per qualche mese, sarebbe invecchiato, avrebbe trovato qualcun'altro, si sarebbe sposato, avrebbe adottato qualche bambino del Pakistan e magari poi a centouno anni avrebbe scritto un'autobiografia sul mondo LGTB in cui avrebbe parlato di lui, un libro che sarebbe cominciato con " _it's been 84 years"_ perché erano entrambi, sia lui che Gus, due froci che amavano Titanic.  
Allungò una mano per prendere il cellulare, ora favolosamente scheggiato su un lato, e dopo aver sospirato viaggiò verso la galleria dei video per trovare l'ultimo che Chris gli aveva mandato. Lo aveva visto così tante volte che ormai lo conosceva a memoria, ne aveva fatto addirittura un paio di backup e se l'era spedito per e-mail per non perderlo, nonostante non fosse esattamente intelligente affidare alle mani dell'Internet il video di un diciassettenne che si masturba con un fallo di gomma, _ma tant'è_.  
Premette play. Chris era bellissimo anche solo mentre sistemava il cellulare all'in piedi contro la testiera del suo lettino con le coperte azzurre e bianche. Aveva i capelli spettinati e un po' umidi perché doveva essere appena uscito dalla doccia, le labbra dischiuse e gli occhietti concentrati. Era a pancia in giù, aveva addosso solo il pezzo di sopra del costume da Spider-man. Gus lo aveva voluto categoricamente di latex, anche se lui in negozio aveva piagnucolato che era scomodo, che ci avrebbe sudato dentro come un facocero e che gli si sarebbe visto tutto il pacco. Era quello il bello. Anche il suo costume di Deadpool lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione, nonostante il sospensorio. Il fatto divertente era che, piuttosto che due persone che si divertono ad una festa di Halloween, sarebbero sembrati entrambi due gay alla parata dell'orgoglio.  
Sotto il pancino Chris aveva nascosto il fallo di gomma realistico che Gus gli aveva regalato per il loro primo mese insieme. L'aveva scelto perché fosse più simile possibile al suo cazzo, cosicché non si dimenticasse mai come fosse fatto e com'era prenderlo dentro, nemmeno quando non stavano insieme. I primi tempi era stato così folle da ingelosirsi addirittura di tutti i giocattoli che usavano a letto, o fuori.  
Dietro lo schermo freddo e finto del cellulare di Gus, Chris prese il fallo e cominciò a fargli un pompino, guardando dritto in camera, lentamente come se stesse mangiando un gelato. Per Gus il lato positivo di vedere il suo ragazzo succhiare qualcosa che non fosse il suo cazzo era che aveva mille prospettive in più per guardare. Si sistemò il cellulare fra le ginocchia per tirarsi su con un colpo di reni ed abbassarsi i pantaloni e le mutande insieme. Anche quando la pelle si scontrò col pavimento gelido non ci ripensò. Si diede una sistematina ai gioielli che il sospensorio aveva come pressato sottovuoto e cominciò a toccarsi.  
Chris aveva gli occhi socchiusi e entrambe le mani intorno alla base del fallo, lo stava vezzeggiando con una lentezza dissacrante ma perfetta, lo leccava come un micetto ed era bellissimo, così bello che pensarlo fece ancora più male. Quando baciò la punta del fallo e poi lentamente, con quel suo paio di labbra dolcissime che si schiusero come un fiorellino, lo prese in bocca tutto fino alla fine, Gus si tirò con una mano e sospirò, accarezzando lo schermo con l'altra.  
Era ridicolo, sì. In vita sua non avrebbe mai pensato di accarezzare nemmeno una lapide o un santino, figurarsi uno schermo, ma per mesi e mesi era stato completamente assuefatto da Chris, e ora che doveva disintossicarsi le crisi d'astinenza erano terribili e stavano lentamente minando la sua intera vita, a partire dalla sanità mentale fino alle interazioni sociali. Gli mancava sul serio sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita, per questo quando Chris, con ancora tutto il cazzo di gomma in bocca, se lo strisciò dentro una guancia facendola gonfiare fuori come un palloncino, Gus desiderò solo essere lì per strizzargliela, baciarla e morderla, ma poté solo guardarlo mentre poi se lo ficcava in gola, arrivando a spingere col naso contro le sue stesse dita e il mento contro il materasso. Era bravissimo.  
Ora, proprio ora arrivava la sua parte preferita: Chris cominciava a strusciarsi contro le lenzuola così lentamente che era quasi impossibile accorgersene. Dietro il suo visetto e la sua zazzera di capelli riccissimi, le sue cosce nude e bianche come il latte si tendevano, il suo sederino si alzava e poi si abbassava. Gus poteva solo immaginare la sua erezione strusciare sul materasso e bagnarlo, e non poter vedere era davvero l'unica cosa che rimpiangeva di quel video, ma la visuale del suo faccino estatico mentre iniziava a godere con ventiquattro centimetri di cazzo in bocca era impagabile. Cominciò a scopare il suo stesso pugno sul pavimento freddo di un cesso qualunque, mentre quel ragazzino assurdo ancora una volta lo rendeva l'uomo più felice dell'universo per almeno cinque minuti.  
Quando lui venne Chris si stava ancora scopando le lenzuola, le sue mani e il fallo erano un pasticcio di saliva e il suo viso era completamento rosso. Mugugnava deliziosamente mentre muoveva i fianchi come un ossesso, non aveva vergogna e non aveva pudore, il suo bacino cavalcava sia la forma delle lenzuola che un ritmo tutto suo di godere che Gus aveva accompagnato con la sua mano lungo il proprio cazzo fino a quel momento. La maglietta della tuta di Spider-man gli si era tesa tutta addosso, sulle spalle, e gli si era sollevata all'altezza della pancia, si era scoperto almeno fino alle costole nell'attrito col materasso, e tutta la pelle lattea del pancino, dei fianchi e i peletti biondi delle sue cosce si illuminavano sotto la luce filtrata della finestra.  
Gus era appena venuto nel suo stesso pugno, era esausto e disperato, ma rimase a guardare fino alla fine del video, almeno finché Chris non venne anche lui, gemendo e quasi rischiando di strozzarsi col fallo, mentre sollevava le scapole, piantava i gomiti e le ginocchia contro il materasso e si svuotava fra le sue stesse lenzuola, quelle lenzuola che Gus non aveva mai visto da vicino in quella camera in cui non era mai stato.  
Chris era Chris, era lì, era bello ed era stato addirittura suo per un certo periodo di tempo, ma era come una conchiglia su una spiaggia: poteva avere lei, la conchiglia, il guscio bellissimo e _aesthetic_ di un mollusco un po' _bleah_ , ma di certo non poteva avere tutta la sabbia intorno, i granelli che erano la sua casa, suo padre e sua madre, il cane, gli studi, le attività extra-scolastiche, e ancor meno poteva avere quel mollusco viscido e repellente che se ne stava sempre un po' nascosto dentro di lui, quasi avesse paura a farsi vedere per quanto brutto era. Gli era rimasta in mano solo la confezione vuota, infiocchettata, ben preparata, ma comunque vuota, di un regalo che qualcuno era venuto a portarsi via, di un pacco che una ditta di spedizioni sembrava aver sbagliato a recapitare.  
A video finito spense il telefono e lo abbandonò sul pavimento mentre si alzava faticosamente, con una mano piena di sperma e i pantaloni calati fino a metà cosce. Si lavò in fretta, cercò di ricomporre il ridicolo costume di una serata ormai andata a puttane, anche se avrebbe preferito strapparsi di dosso stoffa e carne e correre verso l'Inferno, poi si sistemò i capelli di fronte allo specchio e ci rimase per almeno cinque minuti, illudendosi che il tempo sarebbe passato in fretta e lui sarebbe guarito presto. Fuori c'era il caos, gente che si divertiva e ballava, la musica alta, l'alcool, la droga, quella seria, c'era gente che pisciava nei cespugli in giardino, altri che ruttavano in cucina e coppie che avevano occupato le camere da letto e la cantina per scopare, c'erano tutti i presupposti perché quello fosse l'habitat tipo di Gus, ma lui era più dell'umore di un uccello che cerca il posto dove piegare le ali per l'ultima volta e morire. Una piccionaia intera intorno volava alto e scopava, ma lui voleva comunque solo tornare a casa. Recuperò il telefono e la maschera e uscì dal bagno.

*****

**S1xE2**

Quella festa che sarebbe dovuta essere un'occasione per pochi intimi si era trasformata in un vero puttanaio. Non c'era nemmeno da stupirsi a dire il vero, perché tutti gli Halloween andavano a finire sempre così, soprattutto se erano a casa di Max.  
Gus pensò di cercare Matt per dirgli che se ne andava, ma c'era troppa gente e lui aveva addosso un banalissimo costume da vampiro, non l'avrebbe mai trovato nemmeno vendendo l'anima a Satana, non quelli finti lì in mezzo, intendeva quello vero, quindi decise di lasciargli un messaggio in segreteria quando sarebbe stato a casa e stop. Si sarebbe bevuto una birra e guardato un film sul divano di casa sua, o forse un documentario sulla natura. Sarebbe stato di sicuro più comodo, avrebbe potuto togliersi le scarpe e all'occorrenza piangere, se ne avrebbe sentito il bisogno.  
Nel mezzo del salotto, mentre sgomitava per raggiungere la porta, Cash gli si attaccò addosso come una cozza ad uno scoglio. Era alta solo la metà di lui e Gus ebbe l'impressione di essere abbracciato da un bambino, per questo la prima cosa che vide fu, piuttosto che lei, un tizio strambo e con degli orribili capelli paglierino che la seguiva mordendo una cannuccia.  
"Ehi Gus, ti presento Dick, è un mio amico!" gli disse lei, tirandosi per un braccio il ragazzo con un bicchiere in mano e un lungo ciuffo di capelli sul volto abbassato, anche lui del Ghost Busters team. "Lavoriamo insieme, si è trasferito a Chicago da poco! Può non sembrare ma è un folle! Vi divertireste insieme!" continuò Cash, spintonandolo più vicino e sussurrandogli all'orecchio di alzare la testa. Se c'era qualcosa di davvero mitico di Cash, era che parlava così veloce che non dava tempo per pensare nemmeno ad uno come Gus, che partoriva stronzate a livelli da _world record_. Quello che fu chiaro era che stava cercando di sistemargli la serata con un deludente sei, forse sei e mezzo, qualcuno per cui teoricamente non avrebbe sprecato nemmeno un drink, qualcuno che non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi e stava bevendo dal suo bicchiere con una cannuccia.  
"Sta davvero bevendo da un bicchiere con una cannuccia?" chiese, attonito.  
Cash si voltò a guardare Dick, fece spallucce, poi tornò su di lui. "Forse? Che importa?"  
"Chi è che beve con una cannuccia da un bicchiere? Non ha senso."  
"Scusa, com'è che bevi la coca al cinema, tu?"  
"Ma il bicchiere del cinema è diverso, ha un coperchio, quindi ha senso che ci infili una cannuccia dentro per bere. Questo qui è uno schifoso bicchiere di carta comprato al supermercato, non ci sta dentro nemmeno mezza cannuccia!"  
"Ma che ti importa come beve?! Dio, vuoi davvero far polemica su questo?!"  
Gus la fissò. "Mi hai appena presentato una persona che si chiama _'cazzo'_."  
"Ehi, ci saranno milioni di persone al mondo che si chiamano Dick, non essere offensivo."  
"Io vi sento" disse Dick, come se fosse un'informazione di qualche importanza.   
"Nutro alcuni tipi di standard."  
"Stai scherzando?! _Tu_?!"  
Gus si prese il viso fra le mani e si voltò a guardare la porta. Si stropicciò gli occhi strusciandosi i palmi in faccia, poi afferrò Cash per le spalle e le fece fare mezzo giro di centottanta gradi, alzando l'indice verso Dick e chiedendogli un secondo.  
"Cash, come si fa?" chiese. Nella sua testa aveva tutto perfettamente senso.  
"Come si fa cosa?"  
"Come fai a lasciar perdere quando la persona che ami scompare nel nulla per diciotto giorni e tu vuoi davvero, davvero dimenticare ma non puoi, perché anche solo provarci fa male e pensi che è comunque meglio ricordare e soffrire piuttosto che dimenticare come un codardo e non avere più suoi ricordi?"  
Fu il turno di Cash di inarcare un sopracciglio. "Qualcuno qui ha guardato Jim Carrey e Kate Winslet, ultimamente."  
Gus la strattonò. "Piantala di prendermi per il culo e aiutami! Sei tipo la mia prima migliore amica _dopo Matt_ , e per me conta ancora qualcosa, anche se a quest'ora penso che probabilmente dovrei rivalutare la mia onestà nei suoi confronti perché sono davvero un grande grosso pezzo di merda e quasi sicuramente anche tu dovresti mollarmi prima che ti ferisca scopandomi tuo fratello senza dirtelo!"  
Cash sbatté le palpebre. "Amico, sembra che nessuno ti abbia mai spezzato il cuore prima d'ora."  
Gus fissò il vuoto. Poi lo fissò ancora. Continuò a fissarlo. C'era una bella canzone dei Muse in sottofondo in quel momento, la gente ballava, beveva e lo urtava, ma lui semplicemente _continuò-a-fissare-il-vuoto._  
"Oh mio Dio, è davvero la prima volta? Gus?!"  
Lui rinsavì. "Sono stato innamorato migliaia di volte, ma in genere mi passava dopo due settimane! Questa volta mi sono ammalato sul serio, c'è qualcosa che non va, io- Cash, io non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa! Mi sveglio e penso a lui, mi addormento pensando a lui, vado a lavoro pensando a lui! Ieri è scoppiato un cesso nel Burger King affianco al Millennium Park ed ero lì che scioglievo una pompa e la mettevo nel buco della tazza pieno di merda per sturarlo, e stavo comunque pensando a lui e a quella volta che mi ha fatto un pompino sotto un tavolo di un altro Burger King!"  
Cash inarcò un sopracciglio, togliendosi le sue mani dalle spalle. "Ci vuole del tempo, immagino."  
"A me sembra di stare sempre peggio."  
"Perché queste cose sono come le montagne russe, sai? Sali, sali, sali, e poi scendi."  
"Non sono sicuro di voler scendere, non voglio nemmeno salire. Dio, io su questa cazzo di giostra non ci volevo nemmeno venire, Cash. Stavo benissimo seduto su quella panchina con lui, guardavamo la gente ammazzarsi cadendo dal giro della morte ed eravamo felici, perché alla fine sono io quello nel giro?!"  
"Allora cadi."  
Gus trattenne il respiro, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto. "È quello che ho paura di fare."  
"Devi lasciarlo andare. Non puoi continuare a stare di merda per la vita, quindi lascialo andare, Gus."  
"È scomparso, se ne è già andato, non ho niente da lasciar andare."  
"Non lui. Lascia andare tutto il resto!"  
"Che- che vuol dire? Che devo fare?"  
"Che- che devi liberarti della tua vecchia vita, perdi le abitudini e trovane di nuove, frequenta gente, cambia Burger King o cose così."  
"Io non mangio mai al Burger King, Cash, lo sai, ci andavo solo perché voleva lui."  
"Okay, meglio, no?"  
"...Immagino di sì. Devo tipo... dormire a pancia in giù per non rimanere di merda quando mi sveglierò credendo di avere la sua testa sul petto e non è vero, smettere di comprare il latte e pagare Netflix e... intendevi questo?"  
"È un inizio" rispose Cash confusa, guardando oltre il suo braccio per inarcare un sopracciglio nella direzione di Dick. Gus si accarezzò la nuca, portò l'altro braccio alla vita e si voltò a guardare il paglierino sciatto con la cannuccia. Cash era venuta solo per far scopare il suo amico e invece lui li aveva imbottiti di problemi esistenziali come se fossero stati una cazzo di rubrica del cuore.  
"È un inizio" disse tra sé e sé, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Invece era solo la fine, pensò. Scompigliò il ciuffo alla _Rihanna-ancora-magra_ di Cash e diede una pacca sulla schiena a Dick, "grazie, ragazzi", fece per addentrarsi nella folla ma _paglierino_ si sfilò la cannuccia da bocca solo per dire "lascia perdere".  
Gus si voltò a guardarlo. "Cosa?"  
"Lascia perdere queste cazzate del dimenticarlo o cose così. Soffrire ci fa bene, è terapeutico, diciotto giorni di pene dell'inferno sono una buona media per un uomo adulto gay, sei solo a metà. È biologia, è la scienza, e puoi aggirare la scienza solo con l'ignoranza. Fai finta che sia tutto okay e gli altri diciotto giorni passeranno in un lampo" spiegò monocorde, guardando il fondo del suo bicchiere.   
Gus strinse la maschera in un pugno, spingendo Cash per una spalla per toglierla di mezzo e avvicinarsi a _paglierino_. "Stai dicendo che devo soffrire? Funziona così?"  
"Sto dicendo che è normale, e se smetti di feticizzarlo passerà anche prima. A volte ci piace essere tristi" rispose Dick, alzando per la prima volta gli occhi e puntandoli nei suoi, "continuiamo a distruggerci perché vogliamo toccare il punto di non ritorno e conoscere i nostri limiti. Non devi fare niente per dimenticarlo, solo conviverci."  
"Come il raffreddore?"  
"Esistono le aspirine, per il raffreddore. Questo è più come un osso rotto, metti il gesso e vai avanti."  
Gus si grattò la barba e inarcò un sopracciglio, dubbioso. "Come sai tutte queste cose?"  
"Esperienza, credo..." Dick tornò a mordicchiare la sua stupida e colorata cannuccia in un bicchiere.  
"Non fai lo psicologo?"  
"Lavoro con Cash. Facciamo pneumatici per automobili, sai."  
Gus si girò verso Cash e la guardò. "Penso di essermi sentito un pelo meglio già solo a sentirlo parlare, tu che ne dici? Forse dovrei offrirgli un bicchiere."  
Cash fece spallucce. "L'intento era quello" disse, poi alzò il pollice guardando Dick. Lui si fece paonazzo e succhiò forte dal fondo del bicchiere facendo borbottare così rumorosamente la cannuccia che il rumore si sentì nonostante la musica. Gus lo fissò, pensoso. Non voleva scoparlo, voleva solo chiacchierarci. Dick non lo conosceva, poteva giudicarlo in modo imparziale e dirgli le cose così come stavano. Se per uscire da quella situazione era necessario che qualcuno gli dicesse che Chris era bello che andato, allora la persona perfetta per farlo era Dick, perché lo avrebbe detto senza filtri e bugie. Doveva essere un esperto nell'essere lasciati.  
"Beh, andiamo fuori, poi si vedrà" disse Gus, tirandoselo verso la porta. Era sempre elettrizzante appartarsi con qualcuno ad una festa, ma quello non era il caso. In genere faceva in modo di concludere quanto prima possibile, ma Dick non era davvero _quel suo tipo_. "Senti, secondo te che ne dovrei fare di tutti i video e tutte le foto che ho sul cellulare?" gli chiese, mentre guadagnavano uno spazio sotto il portico della casa fra gente vomitante e chi pomiciava.  
Dick fece borbottare di nuovo la cannuccia. "Dipende da che tipo di video e foto sono" rispose.  
"Beh, ce ne sono di varie: ho delle foto scattate allo zoo, qualcuna sul Lago, ma perlopiù sono scattate a letto, sai, lui con le cosce spalancate, altre nella vasca-"  
"Ho un'auto" lo interruppe Dick, sputacchiando ponche corretto in giro. Dietro di lui una ragazza si chinò oltre la balaustra di legno per vomitare anche l'intestino in un cespuglio. "Ho un'auto e noi... noi possiamo andare a parlare lì, se tu vuoi, è più tranquillo e... insomma. Ho parcheggiato lì."  
Gus lo fissò per un po', grattandosi la barba. E così era questo il suo destino? Doveva sembrare davvero una puttana se a tutti gli altri veniva in mente solo di scoparlo o di farsi scopare. Guardò la Lincoln del '96 color cammello parcheggiata lungo il vialetto. Da dentro casa di Max arrivava la musica di uno degli ex membri dei One Direction e a lui girava già abbastanza lo stomaco senza dover necessariamente vedere gente che rigettava la cena. Dick sembrava un ragazzo perfettamente _sfigato_ , ma nel suo essere uno di quelli che non esce mai di casa e passa le serate a fare puzzle di trecento pezzi con i figli della sorella maggiore, era comunque molto intelligente. Se avesse mollato quella cazzo di cannuccia di plastica sarebbe persino potuto diventare un sette da che era un sei e mezzo, uno di quelli che ti scopi perché ti va di sentire la radice quadrata di milleseicento mentre vieni.  
Guardò oltre, lungo la strada. Chris non sarebbe venuto. Lo aveva aspettato all'appartamento tutte le sere da quando se n'era andato e non era mai tornato, era andato a prenderlo a scuola e non si era mai fatto trovare, era andato sotto casa sua e non si era mai affacciato, non aveva mai bussato alla sua porta solo per non farlo incazzare e perché sarebbe stato difficile spiegare a suo padre chi era e cosa voleva. Se Chris avesse voluto festeggiare Halloween e il suo compleanno con lui sarebbe venuto prima, gli avrebbe scritto "sto arrivando", gli avrebbe mandato una foto dell'autobus e dei suoi piedini appoggiati sul sedile di fronte come faceva sempre, gli avrebbe detto cosa aveva voglia di fare per quella sera prima di uscire come faceva sempre, e Gus avrebbe salvato fra i preferiti quei messaggi dettagliati e sporchissimi, come faceva sempre. Ovviamente non era successo, e Gus aveva bisogno di andare avanti, prima di perdere gli amici, la casa e il lavoro perché la sua vita sembrava essersi fermata dietro ad un ragazzino, aveva bisogno di ricordarsi com'era vivere prima di Chris e tornare a farlo, di scordarselo, piano piano, come si era dimenticato le maestre delle medie e il criceto che aveva da bambino, come si era dimenticato qualsiasi altro uomo della sua vita.  
Fu con lo stesso spirito di rivincita che cinque minuti dopo stava scopando Dick sui sedili posteriori della sua auto malconcia. Avevano fatto giusto quei trenta metri fino alla fine della strada per non dare spettacolo davanti a tutti, Dick aveva continuato a far borbottare quella cazzo di cannuccia per tutto il tempo, e quando alla fine aveva spento il motore aveva semplicemente aperto il finestrino e buttato fuori il bicchiere prima di dire che gli piaceva essere scopato senza lubrificante e poi aggiungere, come se nulla fosse, "comunque dovresti tenere le foto dove non si vede la faccia e cancellare le altre".  
Si stava stretti come sardine. Gus era un uomo di un metro e novanta che cercava di incastrarsi tutto in un abitacolo di un metro e sessanta di larghezza e un metro e un cazzo di altezza dai sedili al tettuccio, e allo stesso tempo di scopare un altro uomo accucciato come un coniglio fra uno sportello e il suo bacino.  Non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare. Per questo, mentre l'auto rimbalzava come se fosse stata una giostra e lui cercava di combinare qualcosa senza procurarsi un'emorragia alla testa, riusciva a pensare a tutto meno che a distrarsi.  
Con Chris aveva fatto l'amore in posti improponibili, nei camerini dei grandi magazzini, negli ascensori, nell'auto di Cash, nello stanzino delle scope nel loro appartamento, nel sottoscala, dietro i cassonetti del Gomorra e nella cella-frigo degli alcolici, ma non era stato mai ridicolo come lo era in quel momento, persino negli spazi più stretti lui era così piccolo e snodabile che si incastravano alla perfezione l'uno dentro l'altro.  
Dick era magrolino, ma goffo, storto e rumoroso, si era messo a pecora e non aveva nemmeno un bel culo. Gus sapeva di aver ragione ad avere dei certi standard ideali sotto cui non scendeva mai, ed era per evitare che il cazzo gli si ammosciasse in situazioni come quella. Non scopava con qualcuno da diciotto giorni. Non scopava con qualcuno che non fosse Chris da un mese e mezzo. Dick era un pessimo restart.  
Faceva quasi pena pensare che mentre Gus era lì che si lamentava di quanto fosse brutto il suo culo, di quanto fosse goffo e imbarazzante, lui ci si metteva davvero d'impegno ed era anche abbastanza entusiasta a giudicare dalla voce e dai "sfondami, sfondami, sfondami" che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentire venire dalla bocca nervosa di uno che masticava cannucce di plastica. Si rese conto che la parte più interessante di lui l'aveva trovata nei consigli che gli aveva dato per dimenticare Chris.  
"A lui piaceva il silenzio mentre scopavamo" buttò lì, come se fosse stato normale, mentre il veicolo si riempiva del rumore fradicio delle sue palle e dei gemiti di Dick, "mi diceva sempre di chiudere il becco, di non parlare."  
"Parla!" gridò Dick.  
"Cosa?"  
"Tu parla!"  
Gus gli appoggiò una mano sulla base della schiena, mentre piegava la testa su una spalla per non sbattere più la nuca contro il tettuccio. " _Ah, oh sì, ah, ah..._ " disse, guardando fuori dal vetro del lunotto posteriore. Lontano, nel giardino della casa di Max, c'era ancora gente che vomitava e cadeva svenuta sul prato. Pensò che avrebbe preferito fare gli angeli di neve nella polvere, nel terriccio e nel vomito piuttosto che essere lì, _ma tant'è_ , ormai era troppo tardi.  
"Devo cancellare le foto di faccia" continuò, "non ce ne sono tantissime a dire il vero, mi sento un po' uno stronzo. Era bellissimo, si meritava molte più foto di faccia. Non voleva mai farsele fare." Ne aveva una bellissima, un selfie scattato su una delle spiagge del Michigan: era l'unica foto dove Chris sorrideva sul serio, nel senso che lo faceva perché era felice e non perché aveva due falli nel culo, nascondeva il nasino contro la sua guancia, gli aveva messo le braccia al collo e tutti i ricci bellissimi e morbidi della sua testa brillavano come se fossero stati coperti da una piccola aureola. L'aveva portato fuori perché era stato l'ultimo giorno prima dell'inizio della scuola e Gus aveva voluto averlo tutto per sé prima di doverlo lasciar andare al dovere.  
"Devo cancellarla" ripeté a sé a stesso,"devo anche disdire l'abbonamento a Netflix?" chiese.  
" _Cosa-ah?"_  
"Netflix. Devo disdirlo?"  
"Sì-sì, sì, sì."  
"Cristo, essere mollati è una grossa rottura di cazzo" borbottò, cambiando spalla su cui accartocciarsi prima che le ossa gli si potessero calcificare e rompere tutte. "Solo altri diciotto giorni?"  
Casa di Max era ancora un macello, c'era gente ubriaca su tutto il marciapiede, le luci delle case intorno erano spente e in strada c'era solo un autobus che stava rallentando alla fermata quindici metri più dietro la Lincoln.  
"Solo altri diciotto giorni" rispose Dick, cominciando a spingerglisi contro e perciò sbattendo la testa contro lo sportello. Gus strinse i denti guardandolo da dietro, ma non disse nulla. Cominciò a temere il momento in cui si sarebbe spaccato il cranio e avrebbe cominciato a sanguinare, ma si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo, di nuovo fuori dal lunotto. Chris era appena sceso dall'autobus.  
"Diciotto giorni" ripeté Gus, guardandolo. Era così bello. Aveva addosso un piumino enorme, blu scuro, che lo infagottava tutto come se fosse stato un muffin in un pirottino. Lo amava così tanto.  
Dovettero passare almeno trenta secondi prima che si rendesse conto. La gente che lo conosceva ancora si chiedeva come avesse potuto superare i test per entrare nei pompieri, ma Gus era uno di quelli che faceva della sua lentezza una virtù. Quando realizzò che Chris era stupendo ed _era lì_ , spalancò gli occhi.  
"Chris..." mormorò.  
"Mi chiamo Dick."  
"No, Chris!" Gus si scollò Dick di dosso e lo schiacciò contro lo sportello, incollando le mani al vetro del lunotto per pulirlo dalla condensa. "Chris!" gridò. Non lo sentì. Si stava avviando verso casa di Max, guardandosi intorno e strusciando il naso nel suo sciarpone grigio come se fosse stato un gattino infreddolito e abbandonato in uno scatolone sul marciapiede. Gli stavano così bene il blu e il grigio, era stupendo, aveva gli occhi accesi e le dita rosse rosse per il freddo.    
Gus sentiva il cuore galoppargli contro lo sterno, in gola, nelle orecchie. Non avrebbe mai pensato di arrivare a sentirlo così forte, ma era quello che stava accadendo. Quasi gli pizzicavano gli occhi, lo stomaco si era chiuso tutto e accartocciato su se stesso come se fosse stato un sacchetto per il vomito.  
Chris era tornato, maledizione, era tornato. Non poteva capacitarsi di come avesse potuto anche solo pensare di dimenticarlo e andare avanti fino a tre istanti prima, era un cretino.  
"Io lo amo, Dio, Dio, io lo amo" piagnucolò, mentre si sistemava il cazzo con ancora il preservativo indossato nelle mutande e nei pantaloni di quella stoffetta insulsa e leggerissima. "Lo amo, vaffanculo, lo amo!"  
Dick gemette e si girò verso di lui con il naso fra le mani. Gli stava sanguinando tutto sui sedili. "Mi hai rotto il naso, cazzo!" gridò e pianse mentre Gus lo guardava come se fosse stato un ragno peloso di venti centimetri che gli si era infilato nel letto. Alzò le mani davanti alla faccia e gli disse "mi dispiace, devo andare, mi dispiace", poi si tuffò sul suo di sportello, e lo spalancò per lanciarsi nel gelido mese di ottobre con addosso una schifosa tutina da super-eroe e nient'altro se non la voglia di stringere Chris fra le sue cazzo di braccia.  
"Chris! Chris!" gridò a perdifiato correndogli dietro, e quando lui si girò per guardarlo, Gus gli si lanciò di fronte con le ginocchia sull'asfalto, stracciandosi il costume e squarciandosi la pelle gelida. "Chris..." gli afferrò una gamba e la abbracciò, nonostante gli arrivasse praticamente alla pancia, lo baciò da sopra i vestiti, lo strinse e lo accarezzò tutto. "Cristo Chris, che cazzo mi hai fatto?"  
Chris lo afferrò per la faccia e cercò di staccarlo. "Smettila, ci stanno guardando tutti!"  
"Vaffanculo cazzo, vaffanculo! Sei scomparso per giorni, dammi una spiegazione! Non mi alzo da qui finché non me la dai, vaffanculo!" gridò, gli tirò la stoffa dei jeans e alzò le braccia per accarezzargli il collo, le guance fredde, i capelli. Gli era mancato così tanto, lui, il suo profumo, la sua pelle, la consistenza perfetta dei suoi ricci. Voleva farci l'amore e voleva farlo subito, non solo perché aveva ancora una mezza erezione, ma soprattutto perché Chris era suo e basta, lo voleva ancora.  
"Okay, ma alzati, Gus, ti prego, alzati!" sussurrò strozzato lui, cercando di tirarlo su per le braccia. Gus lo fece solo per baciarlo. Lo strinse forte per la vita e lo baciò così a lungo che gli mancò il fiato. Chris aveva le braccia stritolate contro il suo petto e praticamente non stava toccando terra, ma per quel che contava la sua lingua, la sua saliva e le sue labbra stavano partecipando un botto. Era fantastico, la sua bocca era stupenda e caldissima e non era cambiato nulla, nulla, era esattamente tutto come lo ricordava. Lo toccò sotto i vestiti per controllare che fosse tutto al suo posto e che non si fosse dimenticato niente.  
"Ti amo" gli disse dopo, respiro contro respiro, prima che Chris riguadagnasse la terra ferma e indietreggiasse di un paio di passi per creare una distanza di sicurezza. "Dimmi qualcosa, ti prego" lo implorò, riavvicinandosi per prendergli le mani.  
"Dobbiamo parlare" rispose soltanto Chris, nascondendo le sue nelle tasche del piumino per poi leccarsi le labbra bagnate e rossissime.  
Gus riprese a respirare. Lasciò perdere le mani, ma non accettò la distanza, gli si piazzò addosso, così vicino che poteva sentire il fruscio del suo respiro pesante. "Dimmi tutto."  
"È finita" sbottò soltanto, come se fosse stato perfettamente normale, "non è mai cominciata a dire il vero, ma per te finisce qui. Smettila di scrivermi, di chiamarmi e smettila di aspettare che sia io a farlo, non succederà."  
Gus si sentì morire. "Che cazzo dici?"  
"Quello che ho detto" insistette, piccato, come se non fosse lui quello che stava venendo tragicamente mollato. Sembrò pensarci su qualche istante, poi aggiunse "sto con un altro", serio.  
Gus scosse la testa. Si sentiva come se un branco di metallari lo stesse frustrando con delle catene in più punti. "E chi è?"  
"Non lo conosci ovviamente."  
"Okay, ma chi è?"  
"Uno."  
"Chi?"  
"Uno. Non ti deve interessare."  
"Ma quando l'hai conosciuto?"  
"Gus, non voglio dirtelo, smettila."  
"Chris, che cazzo stai dicendo?!" lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse più volte come se fosse stato un giocattolo rotto. Doveva esserci una spiegazione se Chris faceva lo stronzo così all'improvviso! Per carità, lo era sempre stato, ma in modo innocuo: così gli stava facendo solo un gran male. "Guardami, ti sembro uno che ha voglia di scherzare?"  
"Non sto scherzando" urlò, spintonandolo per toglierselo di dosso.  
Gus lo lasciò per mettersi le mani fra i capelli e tirarseli. Era un incubo, doveva esserlo. Faceva male, malissimo, a tratti non riusciva a respirare. Avrebbe preferito cento volte essere preso ripetutamente a calci nelle palle che sentirsi dire quelle cose orribili da Chris, il suo bambino, il suo ragazzo, l'amore della sua vita. Ma perché gli stava andando tutto di merda? Perché a lui?  
"Perché?" gli chiese, abbassandosi alla sua altezza per guardarlo dritto negli occhi, "non stavi bene con me? Ti ho dato tutto, sul serio, qualsiasi cosa, che ho che non va?" Sarebbe cambiato, lo giurava, _Chris, ti prego, ti prego._  
Lui distolse lo sguardo e non rispose. Quando Gus gli accarezzò una guancia, gli afferrò la mano e la tirò giù. "Non c'è niente che non va in te, non siamo fatti per stare insieme, tutto qua. Possiamo trovare entrambi di meglio."  
Gus rise di nervosismo, gli afferrò la testa tra le mani. "Sei tu il mio meglio, che diamine dici?"  
Chris non alzò lo sguardo. "Allora tu non sei il mio. Va così, non farne un dramma."  
Gus mise la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo gli occhi. Non riusciva più nemmeno a parlare. Se qualcuno fosse arrivato per investirlo e poi trascinare il suo cadavere appeso al paraurti come se fosse stato Ettore in _Troy_ sarebbe stato di gran lunga meglio. Potevano anche mangiarlo i corvi o prenderlo in ostaggio i neo-nazisti per quello che gli riguardava, tanto nulla aveva più senso.  
Aveva sempre saputo di non essere abbastanza per Chris, lo aveva saputo dal primo istante. Era fantastico, intelligente, pieno di interessi, aveva la bellezza disincantata di chi odia il mondo e non ha paura a farlo vedere, gli occhi stupendi di un angelo e il profilo di un modello. Nessuno poteva sognarsi di essere in pari con lui nello stargli affianco, tantomeno Gus, che era così stupido da far indigestione di pretzel almeno una volta al mese e che a trent'anni già non aveva più ambizioni. Chris si sarebbe meritato al suo fianco la perfezione, e Gus ne era lontano. Nonostante tutto questo, però, non aveva mai smesso di credere che tutto il suo amore potesse bastare a colmare la differenza. Amava Chris così genuinamente che doveva significare qualcosa, che doveva valere qualcosa. Nessuno lo avrebbe mai amato più di quanto faceva lui, avrebbe potuto giocarcisi una mano, o anche tutte e due, ne era sicuro. Ma come poteva convincerlo che era quanto di meglio potesse trovare? Forse Chris si era innamorato di qualcuno della sua età, o più vecchio, di qualcuno meno grosso, con gli occhi blu, che leggeva, scriveva poesie, suonava il violino o cose così, qualcuno che in nessun modo poteva essere lui, e non gli importava se questo qualcuno non lo amava quanto faceva Gus. Probabilmente a Chris non importava essere amato e basta.  
Sfregò la punta del naso contro la sua. "Mi dispiace, sono un disastro, lo so... ma io ti amo, deve valere qualcosa. Ti ho mai fatto del male?"  
Chris continuava a non guardarlo e a mordicchiarsi le labbra. "Smettila con queste stronzate."  
"Quali stronzate?"  
"Che mi ami e... cose così. Smettila."  
"Ma è la verità."  
"Gus, mi hai detto che mi ami dopo una settimana che ci eravamo conosciuti."  
"E allora? Io ho trent'anni, cazzo, non posso rispettare i tempi di voi adolescenti. Tu vai dal barbiere una volta al mese, io se non mi sistemo almeno una volta ogni due giorni sembro Tom Hanks in _Cast Away_." Gli accarezzò delicatamente le guance lisce e fredde, Chris non rispose, lui lo baciò dolcemente a stampo e disse "buon compleanno". Il suo piccolino stava crescendo e voleva continuare a farlo senza di lui.  
Alle spalle di Gus ci fu un botto. Chris alzò il nasino oltre la sua spalla e inarcò un sopracciglio. Gus si voltò a guardare per scoprire che Dick doveva aver sbattuto nuovamente contro lo sportello nel tentativo di uscire dall'auto, e ora era lì che gemeva fra la polvere sulla strada, con le mani ancora in faccia e i pantaloni abbassati. Gus socchiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti, voltandosi di nuovo lentamente.  
"Sta bene?" chiese Chris, guardando _paglierino_ che si rotolava lì per terra come fosse stato un animale appena investito.  
Gus gli fece passare un braccio intorno alla vita e lo strinse. "Un sacco di gente ha perso la testa."  
Chris gli premette una mano sul petto, ma non lo spinse via. Sotto il suo sterno il cuore di Gus ancora galoppava come un cavallo imbizzarrito e lui sembrò sentirlo quando, lentamente, cominciò ad accarezzargli il petto con il pollice. Gus gli prese l'altra mano e gliela baciò.  
"Sei venuto fin qui solo per dirmi questo?"  
"Oggi ho compiuto diciotto anni e ho deciso di chiudere tutte le questioni lasciate in sospeso della mia vita. Non volevo venire all'appartamento, avresti fatto scenate davanti a Matt."  
Gus insistette. "Potevi chiamare."  
"Non ti saresti rassegnato finché non mi avresti visto."  
"Potevi chiedermi di incontrarci da qualche parte, da soli."  
"Ti saresti illuso che volevo ancora vederti."  
"Ma sei qui. Non volevi vedermi?"  
"No."  
"Io sì."  
"Lo so, è per questo che ti sto lasciando."  
"Perché volevo vederti? Perché ti amo?"  
"Perché non c'era equilibrio, fra di noi. Io volevo solo scopare."  
Gus affondò il viso nel suo piumino, inspirando forte. "Mi dispiace, la smetto di amarti, lo giuro."   
"Smettila. Farai solo finta."  
"No, lo farò sul serio, giuro."  
"E sarebbe così facile?" gli chiese Chris, il suo petto vibrò tutto della sua voce, "... dimenticarsi di qualcuno, smettere di amarlo, tu lo sai fare?"  
Gus sospirò contro di lui. Aveva passato l'inferno negli ultimi diciotto giorni perché non aveva avuto nemmeno la più pallida idea di dove cominciare per scordarsi Chris e quanto lo amasse. Non aveva niente da insegnargli, era un pessimo esempio di adulto, faceva schifo.  
"Ci posso provare" disse. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse combinando. Voleva solo che Chris non se ne andasse, voleva che restasse per sempre, avrebbe mentito a vita se fosse stato necessario per farlo rimanere, gli avrebbe fatto credere che non sentiva lo stomaco in subbuglio quando si baciavano fuori dal letto, che non gli tremavano le gambe quando lo chiamava e gli diceva "posso venire da voi stanotte?", che gli unici progetti che ancora aveva ambizione di fare a trent'anni non riguardassero solo e soltanto lui. Gli faceva male la schiena a stare così abbassato da così tanto tempo, ma per Chris avrebbe continuato a farlo per altri quarant'anni, pur rimanendo disposto a fargli credere che stava comodo.  
"È per quella cosa che ho detto l'ultima notte?" chiese, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Chris si girò. "Quale cosa?"  
"Quella cosa" ripeté Gus. Aveva paura che ripeterla l'avrebbe fatto volatilizzare come se fosse stato fatto di vapore. "Dico un sacco di stronzate mentre vengo, lo sai. Prendila come un'altra di quelle stronzate."  
"Non so di cosa stai parlando."  
Gus abbassò le spalle, poi si raddrizzò. Non se lo ricordava sul serio? Non era quello il problema?  
"Ti ho chiesto di sposarmi" disse così veloce che non capì nemmeno se stesso. Chris invece lo fece, ed era per questo che erano così compatibili, che stavano così bene insieme. Fece spallucce.  
"Perché, pensavi l'avessi presa sul serio?"  
"Non lo so, Chris, ho pensato talmente tante di quelle cose in questi giorni, non capivo e non capisco nemmeno adesso perché mi stai lasciando."  
"Non siamo mai stati insieme, comunque, quindi non ti sto davvero lasciando."  
"Chris, sono stati nove mesi, non due settimane! E per quel che mi riguarda sono stati i nove mesi più belli della mia vita!"    
"L'hai detto tu, abbiamo una concezione diversa del tempo" rispose. Era così freddo che Gus avrebbe voluto prenderlo a sberle solo per scaldarlo, ma non avrebbe mai potuto farlo sul serio. Lo amava.  
"E il tizio con cui stai adesso? Lui lo ami?"  
"Non sono affari tuoi."  
"Andiamo, lui lo ami?"  
"Sì."  
_Ahia_. Doveva essere uno scherzo. Ma cosa diamine stava succedendo?!  
"Ti è bastato poco tempo..."  
"Magari lo conosco da prima che conoscessi te" gli fece notare Chris, punzecchiandolo con lo sguardo.  
Gus trasalì. "Quindi sono io l'amante?!" Non sapeva se potesse essere meglio o peggio così. Era davvero una puttana, maledizione, ecco perché tutti volevano solo scoparlo. Poteva sinceramente ritenersi offeso dall'intera popolazione mondiale adesso. Il punto era che andava bene se a usarlo come una zoccola era Chris, tanto aveva già perso tutto, ormai.  
Si guardarono a lungo, poi Gus lo baciò di nuovo, prendendolo in braccio. Chris gli leccò le labbra, si aggrappò al colletto del costume da Deadpool e sospirò contro la sua bocca. "Vado a casa."  
Gus lo strinse e annusò forte i suoi capelli. "Non ho davvero nessuna possibilità, amore mio?"  
Chris si fece posare giù e scosse la testa. Gus sentì il suo cuore fare a cazzotti con lo stomaco, ma non disse niente. C'era una fase di rassegnazione in tutte le rotture, anche se le sue fasi sembravano non avere senso e fare un po' il cazzo che volevano loro. Lo coccolò ancora, o forse era lui che si stava facendo coccolare, lo accarezzò e gli baciò la fronte.  
"Se dovessi rimanere finirei solo per intralciare la tua strada, quindi me ne andrò, ma sappi che ti penserò ad ogni passo della mia" disse.  
Chris lo fissò, interdetto. "...quella è una canzone."  
Gus lo lasciò e sospirò. "Lo sai che non sono bravo con le parole."  
Chris fece un sorrisetto piccolo piccolo che gli fece torcere le budella. Gus capì che per niente al mondo avrebbe accettato che finisse così. Era per quelle cosine che aveva vissuto fino ad adesso, per quei momenti di intimità dove Chris sorrideva come un angelo, quelli dove incrociava le gambine alle sue sul tavolino traballante con il treppiedi scollato che avevano davanti alla tv, quelli dove mentre camminavano per strada gli tirava il giubbino e ci rimaneva aggrappato e no, non si faceva prendere per mano, lo guardava storto e gli diceva di non toccarlo, ma continuava comunque a tirarlo per i vestiti come un bambino che non vuole perdere la mamma fra la folla; quelli quando gli lasciava la mozzarella della pizza perché non gli piaceva e sapeva che invece lui ne andava matto, quelli in cui al mattino si alzava, apriva il frigo e prendeva il cartone del latte, e se non ce n'era abbastanza per tutti e due allora lo divideva comunque per non lasciarlo senza. Gus si sentiva così tanto amato solo per quelle piccole cose.  
Aveva avuto ragazzi che gli avevano regalato viaggi, cene, orologi costosi, vestiti e persino un kayak, che gli dicevano " _sto così bene con te", "ti amo", "non sei come gli altri"_ e tutte cose di cui finivano per pentirsi entro due, tre settimane, che lo avevano presentato alla loro madre e che lo avevano trascinato come un gioiello alla parata dell'orgoglio per farlo vedere a tutti, eppure Gus non si era mai innamorato come si era innamorato di Chris. Il mondo intero, a turno, lo aveva amato, ma Gus se ne era sempre a malapena accorto.  
Quando due mesi prima Chris si era presentato con una pizza al pesto e noci solo per lui, durante quelle due settimane che Gus era stato a letto con la polmonite, dopo che la squadra della caserma era intervenuta per una tubatura dello zoo scoppiata su centinaia di visitatori, in qualche modo aveva fatto tanto più di quanto potessero mai fare un orologio e un kayak. Era rimasto con lui tutta la notte e gli aveva versato l'acqua quando cominciava a tossire troppo forte, avevano guardato insieme tutti i film di Julia Roberts finché non si erano addormentati. Chris non voleva dire nemmeno a suo fratello che _non_ -stavano insieme, non si faceva accompagnare a scuola e per il suo compleanno gli aveva regalato _solo_ un pompino allo scoccare esatto della mezzanotte, ma la pizza al pesto era valsa comunque cento volte più di quanto fosse mai valso chiunque altro.  
Era per quelle piccole cose che non gli era mai venuto in mente di star volando troppo in alto e di star perdendo tempo: Chris c'era, anche se gli piaceva fare finta di no, camminava sulla sua stessa strada e lasciava cadere a terra briciole di pane che Gus si fermava a beccare più che volentieri. Andava più che bene così, anche se non lo amava. Quelle che li dividevano erano solo parole del cazzo, Gus non aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire, o anche solo di pensare, che ricambiava i suoi sentimenti per essere felice e per renderlo felice. Lui parlava spesso, parlava sempre, ma i momenti migliori Chris glieli aveva regalati nel silenzio, quando nel dormiveglia gli prendeva la mano e si faceva passare il braccio intorno alla vita o quando prima di andarsene a scuola, mentre si infilava le cuffiette nelle orecchie gli passava davanti e gli dava un bacio quasi per caso.   
A Gus non importava se Chris pensava che stessero giocando due sport diversi. Se quello che aveva vissuto per nove mesi era il modo di Chris di non-amare, non poteva immaginare come poteva essere quello di amare. Gli stava bene, gli calzava a pennello, non voleva altro. Non gli importava nemmeno che avesse un altro, che fosse lui l'altro. Doveva solo riuscire a farglielo capire.  
Chris mosse un passo all'indietro, uno solo, piccolino, e in Gus si scatenò il panico. Aveva i secondi contati per convincere l'amore della sua vita che i sentimenti erano solo parole e che una relazione poteva funzionare benissimo anche a senso unico. Nella sua testa.  
Gridò. Chris lo guardò come se fosse stato pazzo e si fermò. Gus si portò una mano alla bocca e chiuse gli occhi. "Se questa è davvero la fine, penso che tu mi debba qualcosa" disse. Se convinceva Chris che gli doveva una scopata d'addio poteva guadagnare tempo.  
"Cosa?"  
" _Come cosa_?"  
Chris fece spallucce. "Devo scopare con te perché ti sto lasciando?"  
Gus si grattò il mento, non rispose.  
"Non ti fai un po' pena?" gli disse semplicemente Chris, ma non col tono altezzoso o disprezzante che ci si poteva aspettare, era più come se stesse cercando di compatirlo e comprenderlo.  
"Non lo so, guarda che mi hai fatto" rispose, indicandosi: un coglione vestito da Deadpool in mezzo ad una strada di uno schifo di quartiere residenziale che si inginocchiava ai piedi di un diciottenne bellissimo. "Non dovrebbe costarti troppo visto che stavi con me solo per quello, o sbaglio?"  
"Non so se mi va."  
"Cosa?"  
" _Cosa cosa_?"  
"Quindi ora non ti vado più? È così che funziona a _Chrislandia_?"  
"Mi stai davvero facendo la morale _tu_? Al Gomorra ti ho visto migliaia di volte nasconderti perché gente che avevi promesso di richiamare voleva prenderti a bottigliate in faccia."  
"È diverso."  
"In che modo?"  
"Loro erano persone qualunque. Io e te abbiamo avuto qualcosa in più, o sbaglio?"  
Chris si girò verso la casa di Max e guardò gente pallida come un cencio fertilizzare l'intera proprietà con vomito e pipì. Gus aveva voglia di accarezzargli e baciargli i capelli ogni volta che con anche il più piccolo dei movimenti i suoi ricci rimbalzavano.  
"Sbagli" rispose, "e comunque non mi va di scopare in strada."  
"Andiamo a casa" disse subito Gus, ignorando il dolore.  
"Non ci sono pullman per Fuller Park a quest'ora."  
Gus si maledisse. Quella sera era venuto a prenderli tutti un suo amico per portarli da Max. Si schiaffeggiò una guancia e chiese disperatamente un aiuto al cielo, ma Dio fece lo stronzo e lo ignorò.  
Mentre guardava Chris come avrebbe potuto guardare un gattino stupendo che spalancava gli occhioni davanti ai clienti in una vetrina di un negozio d'animali, un rantolo gli ricordò cosa stava accadendo alle sue spalle.  
"Ho un'auto!" gridò alzando un indice, come se fosse stato tutto già perfettamente organizzato. Sfiorò le spalle di Chris con entrambe le mani e lo implorò di non muoversi, "aspetta qui, ti scongiuro", poi con uno scatto mortalmente veloce, rischiando di spaccarsi le caviglie e lisciare quindici metri di marciapiede con il mento, raggiunse Dick che si stava rialzando aggrappandosi alla sua macchina.  
"Amico, stai bene?" gli chiese, sorreggendolo contro la portiera.  
Dietro l'intreccio delle dita e dei rivoli di sangue, Dick aprì gli occhi lacrimanti per guardarlo.  
"Sì?" gemette, piangendo. Sembrava messo davvero male, era disgustoso, quasi rimpiangeva il periodo in cui si limitava a far borbottare cannucce di plastica in bicchieri di plastica.  
Gus gli tirò su i pantaloni da Ghost Buster e lo risistemò. Gli dispiaceva per Dick, sul serio, se fosse stato un barbone in mezzo alla strada gli avrebbe lasciato cinque dollari, ma aveva cose più importanti a cui badare adesso. Gli avrebbe anche ricomprato il naso dopo quella notte, ma Chris lo aspettava, e lui oltre a doverlo scopare per bene doveva anche ingegnarsi per capire come farlo rimanere, ammesso che le due cose non riuscissero a coincidere.  
Si strappò una manica del costume e la usò come pezza per tamponare l'emorragia di Dick. "Ecco qui, abbassa la testa, così" lo spinse ad abbassarsi sulle ginocchia dandogli delle pacche sulla schiena, "mi dispiace, amico, sul serio, non scoperò mai più in una Lincoln." In quel momento lo pensava sul serio, ma cinque secondi dopo si rese conto che non sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere la promessa. Pazienza.  
"Neanche io" annaspò sconvolto Dick.  
Gus gli strinse la pezza sulla parte morbida della radice del naso e continuò a schiaffeggiargli la schiena, come se avesse potuto aiutarlo a svuotarsi al più presto. "Senti, lo vedi quel ragazzino laggiù? Quello riccio, bellissimo e che ci sta guardando? È l'amore della mia vita. Ti ricordi, no, quando prima ti stavo parlando di voler dimenticare qualcuno? Beh, non me lo voglio dimenticare, cazzo, è mio, e io sono suo, dobbiamo stare insieme, amico, capisci? Anche se dice che non mi ama ha passato gli ultimi nove mesi con me, mi ha portato la pizza al pesto e mi ha scritto a che ora usciva da scuola tutti i giorni, capisci? Non mi importa un cazzo di quello che dice la bocca, sono i fatti a parlare, e probabilmente fra qualche anno tutti e tre ci ricorderemo di questa storia e rideremo davanti ad una birra pensando a quanto eravamo stupidi ad affidarci alle parole piuttosto che ai sentimenti" disse, concludendo tutto battendosi una mano sul petto. Se Dick lo stava ascoltando, beh, sicuramente non ci teneva a farglielo sapere, perché tutto quello che stava facendo era piangere e guaire come un cane.  
"Dick" lo chiamò, scuotendogli leggermente le spalle, "Dick!" lo sbatté contro lo sportello, costringendolo ad alzare la testa. "Ho bisogno che ci porti a casa mia, ti prego."  
Dick era sporco di sangue dappertutto, aveva gli occhi di un pazzo ed era anche completamente sudato, ma quando disse "okay", biascicando, Gus lo abbracciò.

*****

**S1xE3**

Quindici minuti e una lattina di Sprite ghiacciata sul naso più tardi, erano tutti e tre nella sua Lincoln color cammello del '96 e Gus, guardando Chris dallo specchietto retrovisore, non poté fare a meno di pensare che ci sarebbe stato benissimo lui a carponi sui sedili posteriori, e che avrebbero scopato comodi come se fossero stati sul letto di una suite da quattromila dollari a notte. Avrebbe potuto regalare un'auto a Chris per convincerlo a rimanere. Ce l'aveva la patente?  
"Ce l'hai la patente?"  
"Certo che ce l'ho" rispose Dick, col naso tappato da degli straccetti di fazzoletti infilati nelle narici. Non aveva una bella cera, non ce l'aveva per niente, per questo Gus gli sbottò semplicemente "non parlo con te, Dick", e lui socchiuse gli occhi sulla strada e respirò rumorosamente con la bocca, mentre Gus abbracciò la testa del suo sedile per girarsi indietro e guardare Chris.  
"Ce l'ho" rispose lui, guardando fuori dal finestrino con le mani nelle tasche del piumino e il viso bianco bianco per la luce dei lampioni. "Che ti passa per la testa?" chiese poi e Gus sospirò perché, Dio, lo conosceva così bene da sapere che a giorni alterni poteva essere sia una persona perfettamente normale che un pazzo dalla mente sconclusionata, e ciò nonostante ci era comunque stato per nove mesi.  
"Ti regalo un'auto."  
"Pensavo ti fossi rassegnato e che stessimo andando a casa tua per scopare un'ultima volta."  
Gus alzò gli occhi al tettuccio. "Regalo d'addio?"  
"Gus, piantala. I miei genitori hanno tragicamente divorziato un anno fa, potrei fare due graffiti sul muro della scuola, farmi mandare dalla psicologa e avere una macchina per ogni giorno del mese, se la volessi."    
"Sei così astuto" lo ammirò, sognando di allungare una mano, strizzargli le labbra fra le dita, saltare dietro e baciarlo tutto.  
"Avete davvero tutti questi soldi?" si intromise Dick, e prima che Gus potesse ordinargli di farsi i cazzi suoi e sparire dietro un vetro nero come avrebbe fatto l'autista indiano di _How I met your mother,_ Chris rispose "qualcosa del genere", e Gus non voleva fare la persona scortese, voleva sembrare una persona migliore davanti a lui, e disse "cazzo, hanno più soldi loro che gli Obama dopo l'elezione di Trump, l'unico stronzo della famiglia è Matt, il mio coinquilino, che invece di goderseli ha deciso di fare l'hipster di 'sto cazzo e di lasciare gli studi a sedici anni per fare il pasticciere nella Little Italy di Chicago".  
"Figo" squittì Dick con quei cazzo di fazzoletti nel naso, e ad un certo punto Gus avrebbe voluto spaccargli la faccia perché gli era sembrato che stesse prendendo troppa confidenza col suo Chris, però poi si ricordò che in qualche modo lo aveva già fatto, pur non volendo, e quindi Dick tornò a fargli pena. Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e ripeté l'indirizzo per assicurarsi che non se lo dimenticasse e non sbagliasse. Aveva fretta di arrivare perché era sicuro che solo una volta che sarebbe stato a casa, che lui e Chris sarebbero stati a _casa_ , sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo che non c'era motivo per abbandonare la barca.  
"Che pensi che direbbe il tuo ragazzo se sapesse che stai venendo a casa mia?" chiese. Era geloso, era geloso marcio, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva esserlo perché era lui la puttana lì.  
"Non lo so."  
"Non te lo sei chiesto?"  
"No."  
"Ma di lui ti importa o no? Aspetta, avete una relazione aperta?"  
"Qualcosa del genere."  
"Quindi-"  
"No."  
"Non sai nemmeno cosa stavo per dire."  
"So perfettamente cosa stavi per dire."  
"Chris..." piagnucolò.  
"Non è lui il punto in questione. Sei tu."  
Respirò, fece il serio. "Guarda che l'ho capito, stiamo solo andando a farci una scopata d'addio."  
"Non mi sembri ancora completamente convinto. Forse dovrei scendere."  
"Forse non saresti mai dovuto salire" disse Dick, ma Gus lo guardò torvo, "da che cazzo di parte stai tu?", e poi si voltò davanti per dimostrare a Chris che non gliene fregava niente di lui.  
"Fa' come ti pare."  
"Bene. Puoi accostare?"  
Dick mise la freccia. Gus alzò il ginocchio e piantò il piede sull'acceleratore, rischiando di farli schiantare in una cabina telefonica. "Portaci a Fuller Park, cazzo!"  
"Sei impazzito?!"  
"Sono un figlio di puttana disperato, Dick, guardami, ti sembro sano?!"  
Dick si voltò dietro per guardare Chris e cercare un qualche aiuto, "è pazzo?!" gridò, ma Chris gli rispose di stare tranquillo, che _è solo una delle sue solite stronzate_ , _lo fa quando smette di pensare,_ che assecondandolo sarebbe finita prima che potesse rendersene conto. Gus si afferrò e pizzicò una guancia per non dirsi ancora una volta che erano perfetti insieme.  
"Mi conosci così bene."  
"Conosco i tuoi atteggiamenti del cazzo, fai così quando vuoi attirare l'attenzione."  
"Io non cerco mai di attirare l'attenzione, non è colpa mia se la catturo a prescindere" borbottò, "e comunque ero già a un buon punto dal dimenticarti. Se proprio vuoi saperlo lo sono ancora, non è che visto che sei piombato di nuovo nella mia vita le cose siano cambiate" continuò, gli costò uno sforzo immane dirlo, però lo disse, si convinse anche di essere convincente. "Dick ne è testimone."  
"Stavate solo scopando."  
"Già. Che ne sai?"  
"È sceso senza pantaloni dall'auto da cui sei sceso anche tu. Ho fatto due più due."  
"Grande."  
"Non è andata esattamente bene, se ti va di saperlo" disse Dick.  
"Non era fra i miei interessi."  
"Stava andando alla grande" sbottò Gus.  
"Grande" rispose Chris, Dick sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma non lo fece. Gus guardò il riflesso di Chris dallo specchietto laterale e sospirò, silenzioso. Non era geloso? Nemmeno un po'? Insomma, sì, anche quando stavano insieme Gus si era creato qualche storia con gente a caso e lui non si era fatto smuovere da nulla, nemmeno dal trovare mutande altrui sotto i cuscini del suo letto, però ora doveva essere diverso, poteva almeno far finta che gli importasse qualcosa e che lo stesse lasciando per questo: avrebbe avuto mille volte più senso essere lasciati perché si è delle teste di cazzo fedifraghe che essere lasciati perché si amava troppo, era una cosa che non riusciva a comprendere.  
Perché la sua prima vera e propria rottura doveva anche essere così difficile? Pensò a quando appena mezz'ora prima era quasi riuscito a convincere se stesso che doveva dimenticare per il bene di tutti. Se Chris non fosse mai arrivato probabilmente a quell'ora lui sarebbe stato lì per concludere una scopata deludente, e mentre Dick si rivestiva e gli raccontava perché gli piaceva così tanto farsi male nel culo scopando a secco, lui sarebbe stato col cellulare in mano che cancellava foto e video, messaggi, intere conversazioni di whatsapp, amicizie su Facebook e follow su Instagram. Certo, probabilmente prima di cancellarli avrebbe ripercorso tutto un'ultima volta, li avrebbe collegati a quell'orgasmo d'inerzia che aveva avuto sessanta secondi prima e la botta gli sarebbe passata, fatto sta che sarebbero stati comunque grandi progressi, progressi che in questa linea temporale, invece, addirittura non erano contemplati.  
"Ti ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti?" disse.  
Dal riflesso vide Chris socchiudere gli occhi e gonfiare il petto. "Sì."  
"E non conta niente? Tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso?"  
"Guarda, per quel che mi riguarda possiamo anche trovare un pianoforte e metterci a cantare _City of stars_ , per me non cambierebbe nulla."  
"Sentiti, parli esattamente come me, e poi vuoi farmi credere che nove mesi sono relativi."  
"Ho diciotto anni, la mia generazione non deve aspettare sette mesi per vedere un film dopo che è finita la programmazione al cinema. Fra due settimane non saprò nemmeno chi sei, Gus."  
_Ahia._ L'aria nell'auto si gelò istantaneamente. Gus si sentì aprire il petto con un coltellaccio da cucina, ma non disse o fece nulla, rimase semplicemente perfettamente immobile a guardare la strada davanti. Però, col passare dei secondi, fece progressivamente più male, come se tutte le paranoie e le speranze di diciotto giorni si stessero vanificando in quel momento. Non erano bastate le migliaia di non-risposte, non era bastato il silenzio e poi il "non ti amo", "sono venuto a chiudere", "sto con un altro", tutto quello non era servito a niente, qualsiasi frecciata scagliata da Chris fino a quel momento era stata come una pugnalata ad una porta blindata, l'aveva solo vagamente scalfito. Ma adesso che la testa di Gus aveva finalmente smesso di far rumore, ora che poteva ascoltare solo e soltanto gli altri, solo e soltanto Chris, si rese conto di quanto potesse essere crudele, davvero, e non come lo aveva romanzato fino ad allora.  
Lui era un corpo morto che continuava a rialzarsi e a cadere come se fosse stato di plastica, ma Chris aveva imbracciato un lanciafiamme.  
Dick si voltò lentamente a guardare il profilo di Gus, cauto come se avesse paura che una bomba potesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro, ma nessuno fece niente. Si grattò uno zigomo, poi balbettando disse semplicemente "un po' di musica" e accese lo stereo. C'era Ed Sheeran.  
Dopo una manciata di minuti Chris si sporse fra i due sedili anteriori per abbassare il volume dello stereo e guardare Gus. "Mi è uscita male", ma Gus rispose "lascia perdere" e Chris disse ancora "l'ho detta in modo cattivo" e lui "tanto è comunque quello che volevi dire, no?", "era un'iperbole", "vaffanculo Chris, non siamo a scuola, dimmi semplicemente che cazzo ti passa per la testa". Glielo urlò in faccia, girandosi verso di lui.  
Chris deglutì e fece per farsi indietro, ma Gus gli afferrò la testa e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Dimmelo adesso!" gridò.  
"Ragazzi, volete che mi fermi?"  
" Dimmelo adesso, Chris, dimmelo adesso!"  
"Smettila..."  
"No!"  
"Lasciami, Gus, mi stai facendo male..."  
 Gus lo lasciò e lo spinse contro lo schienale dei suoi sedili.  
"Già..." annaspò, "mi fai venire voglia di prenderti a botte solo per capire se sanguini o se sei un cazzo di robot sterminatore di questa cazzo di umanità!"  
"Non hai mai fatto così..." farfugliò Chris da dietro, e lui si portò le mani alle tempie, urlando "hai ragione cazzo, perché non sto facendo i salti di gioia?! Ehi Dick, andiamo a prenderci una birra, amico, andiamo a festeggiare perché il mio cazzo di ragazzo mi ha lasciato!"  
"Mi fermo?" balbettò lui, bianco come un lenzuolo.  
"Sì, fermati " gli rispose Gus.  
"Non fermarti" disse invece Chris, e Dick lo guardò preoccupato dallo specchietto retrovisore rallentando, però poi Gus aggiunse "massì, non fermarti, tanto ormai cosa può andare peggio?".  
Passò il resto del viaggio a guardarsi le scarpe e a chiedersi se non avesse esagerato. Avrebbe voluto prendere la mano di Chris e stringerla fino a farla diventare rossa, non per fargli del male, ma per farselo entrare dentro, per custodirlo per sempre, avrebbe voluto premerselo addosso finché uno dei due non si sarebbe spaccato e avrebbe inglobato l'altro.  
Gus non aveva una madre, non aveva una padre, aveva una sorella solo occasionalmente, aveva Matt, Zofia e Cash, gli amici del pub e i colleghi del lavoro, aveva Ashton che beveva una birra con lui di tanto in tanto, il barista del Gomorra che gli passava sempre roba buona perché era uno apposto e la cassiera del supermercato sotto casa che non aveva ancora capito che era frocio e continuava a sperarci. Le sue relazioni a lungo termine finivano lì. Se avesse potuto fare una stima del tempo che le persone passavano con lui prima di dividersi, sarebbe stata una media ridicolmente bassa. Era chiaro che Chris non sarebbe rimasto, lui non era come Matt, vincolato da un contratto d'affitto, o come Zofia, vincolata dal fatto che era la fidanzata del suo coinquilino, come Cash, vincolata dal fatto che era totalmente pazza o la cassiera, che stava lì per quattro dollari l'ora a strisciare sotto i laser il codice a barre dei cartoni di latte che comprava.  
La gente scappava da Gus, la maggior parte delle volte perché era lui ad allontanarle, ma capitava che fosse il contrario. Chris era quel contrario, era quella talvolta che faceva male come camminare su tizzoni ardenti con la schiena conficcata da pugnali.  
All'improvviso fu come se Chris stesso gli stesse indicando la strada per andare a fanculo, e non nel modo piacevole che si poteva interpretare. Gus era un cane, era il suo cane, e lui gli aveva appena lanciato un osso oltre la porta dell'Inferno da cui, inevitabilmente, non sarebbe uscito più.  
"Ho fatto i test per diventare un pompiere" disse a Dick, toccandogli un braccio, "sono perfettamente sano, sono solo un po' stressato" gli spiegò, calmo. "Anzi, ti dirò che mi dispiace averti coinvolto in questo sacco di merda che è la mia vita, d'altronde dovevo aspettarmelo che sarebbe stata tutta così quando mio padre mi ha sbattuto fuori di casa a quindici anni, perdonami. Domani sera vieni al Gomorra, ti impacchetto una scopata coi fiocchi con Brad _chiodidiferro_ , stareste bene insieme."  
"Chiodi di ferro sono...?"  
"I capezzoli, sì."  
"Okay. Il Gomorra è..."  
"Fatti accompagnare da Cash, sa benissimo dov'è."  
"Okay."   
"Okay. Siamo arrivati, è quel condominio lì, quello sulla destra che sembra dire _dentro di me ci vivono solo i poveri stronzi_ _e le puttane_ , ma non ci sono solo poveri stronzi e puttane."  
"Sembra carino" commentò Dick, fermandocisi di fronte.  
Gus si sbatté le mani sulle cosce e annuì. "Stammi bene."  
"In bocca al lupo."  
"Sperando sia frocio."  
Chris si chiuse lo sportello alle spalle senza dire niente, e Gus avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per dimenticarselo nel momento stesso in cui sbatté il suo, di sportello. Non accadde, purtroppo o per fortuna. Aveva un tornado dentro che gli scombussolava sia cuore che cervello, non sapeva più cosa voleva e cosa fosse meglio volere. Il freddo gli pizzicò il braccio nudo, quello a cui aveva strappato la manica, e lui cominciò a grattarselo come un bambino che aspetta l'ora della punizione. Dick ripartì facendo rimbrottare il motore.  
Chris infilò le mani nelle tasche del giubbino e cominciò a scalciare un sassolino sul marciapiede. Fece un lancio troppo lungo e il sassolino finì contro il piede di Gus. Era tardi, faceva freddo, era Halloween e stavano rompendo.  Gus se lo ripeté tre volte e alla terza, finalmente, ci credé.  
"Vuoi picchiarmi?" chiese Chris, alzando gli occhi. Non sembrava spaventato, deluso, sconvolto. Gus avrebbe voluto saper mantenere la calma come faceva lui, ma d'altronde doveva essere tutto incredibilmente più facile visto che mentre parlava non gli si dilaniava il cuore e che non era ubriaco.  
"Chris, ci hai visti? Potrei spezzarti il collo sputandoti contro" rispose, calciando indietro il sassolino, "e non voglio" borbottò a se stesso, andando a sedersi sui gradini del palazzo. "Non sono arrabbiato con te."  
"No?"  
"...no."  
"Dovresti."  
"Ti sentiresti meglio se lo fossi?"  
"Non lo so."  
"Nel dubbio non lo sarò. Non puoi uscirne pulito da questa storia" disse, poi si grattò la nuca, i capelli, la barba, chiuse gli occhi e respirò forte, si stropicciò le labbra col dorso della mano e guardò il cielo. "Penso di essere ubriaco. Non mi ricordo quando e quanto ho bevuto. Considerando che sono le tre del mattino, la prossima potrebbe essere la settima birra. E non so quanta di quella roba servita ai tavoli ho preso."  
"Lo immaginavo. Puzzi."  
"Grazie."  
"Prego."  
"Sono comunque abbastanza sobrio da sapere cosa sta succedendo. È solo il mio cervello ad essere confuso. Si dice che ci sono cinque fasi di rottura: dolore, distrazione, progresso, regresso e infine l'accettazione. Sono così scemo che non so nemmeno quando finisce una e quando inizia l'altra, quindi continuano a coesistere tutte e cinque e mi sembra di impazzire."  
Chris gli sorrise. Gus chiuse gli occhi per non vederlo, ma si sentì tutto caldo al petto. "Mi dispiace per prima, in macchina" gli sussurrò, ma Chris si avvicinò e disse "dispiace a me", "no, non ti dispiace", "non lo sai", "Chris, mi stai lasciando perché ti amo troppo... non ti dispiace, credimi. E io, io non capisco un cazzo della vita, Chris" gli prese le mani e le strinse, "e non ti sto augurando nulla di male, capisci?, ma nessuno ti amerà come faccio io."  
Chris chiuse gli occhi e si fece ancora più vicino. "Non lo sai."  
"Lo so" biascicò Gus contro il suo petto, "lo so." Gli strinse la vita con le braccia e gli baciò la zip del piumino come se avesse potuto baciare lui. Sentire il suo odore era straziante e se lo avesse guardato adesso gli ci si sarebbe incatenato pur di non lasciarlo andare. "Finiamola qua" disse.  
Chris gli immerse le mani fra i capelli, gli accarezzò il collo, infilò le mani sotto il costume per accarezzargli la pelle gelida sulle scapole con le sue manine altrettanto gelide, facendolo rabbrividire e gemere. "Non vuoi andare di sopra? Sono venuto fin qui."  
 "E io ti ho amato fin qui."  
"...ti ricordi la prima volta che me l'hai detto?" gli chiese, monocorde, Chris.  
Gus aprì gli occhi, sospirò contro il suo giubbino, lo strinse e si sforzò di ricordare. "Ero appena venuto, la prima volta che l'abbiamo fatto."  
"No."  
"Come?"  
"No. È stato prima, mentre mi leccavi contro il mobile della cucina. Dicevi tante cose, una dietro l'altra, e hai detto anche quella. Ci conoscevamo da sette giorni e io avevo cominciato a considerarti solo cinque minuti prima."  
"Capito. Non mi credi." Gli fece scendere le mani sui fianchi nascosti sotto strati e strati di vestiti, poi sulle cosce, gli afferrò il sedere e lo accarezzò tutto. Era innamorato di lui, della sua testa e del suo corpo, aveva passato le ore più belle della sua vita con quel culo. Ora che poteva toccarlo di nuovo si rese conto di quanto gli mancasse. "Ma anche se mi credessi le cose non cambierebbero, no?"  
Chris gli afferrò le spalle, gli strusciò il bacino contro, lento, quasi fosse stato per caso, ma abbastanza languido da far intendere che non lo era, come un gatto che elemosina carezze. "Voglio scopare, Gus. Scopami come se ci conoscessimo da sette giorni."  
Gus lo respirò di nuovo e gli strizzò le natiche con più forza, fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche delle mani rosse per il gelo. Si arcuò e si abbassò per alzargli l'orlo del piumino e baciargli i jeans all'altezza del cavallo, sotto quella stoffa troppo ruvida e troppo spessa, senza smettere di accarezzarlo e palparlo. Chris sospirò e di nuovo gli afferrò i capelli, "andiamo sopra" mugolò, "andiamo sopra, Gus...", ma lui continuò a baciarlo dolcemente, gli infilò le mani sotto il giubbino e sotto il maglioncino per toccargli la pancia, i fianchi, salì su fino ai capezzoli giù duri, e con il polpastrelli gelati cominciò a massaggiarglieli e non smise di affondare il naso e la bocca contro la patta dei suoi pantaloni e annusare, anzi, respirare l'odore stupendo e familiare del suo sesso così giovane. Chris era magro, piccolo, aveva la pelle elastica di un bambino ma coperta di luminosi peletti biondi che lo facevano impazzire, era tutto morbido e sempre pulito come se fosse stato costantemente e esattamente pronto per lui in ogni momento della giornata, non era mai sgradevole, come una bambola di porcellana.  
Gli pizzicò i capezzoli un'ultima volta prima di far scendere le mani a sbottonargli i jeans. Nel costume stava diventando duro anche lui, aveva ancora l'impiccio del preservativo che non si era tolto e del sospensorio più scomodo del mondo che lo imprigionava, puzzava di alcool e festa, quel tipico odore di sudore, erba e altra gente che ti si è strusciata sulla pelle, la manica rotta, le occhiaie di un pazzo che ha perso la testa, e infine aveva incollato addosso il peso per tutto ciò che di pessimo aveva fatto, detto o pensato quella sera. Di fronte a Chris, sotto Chris, in confronto a Chris, era l'uomo più brutto e sgradevole del mondo. Non se lo meritava.  
Quando gli sbottonò il bottone affondò col naso nella stoffa delle mutandine, le afferrò con i denti e le abbassò per scoprire la nuvoletta soffice dei peli pubici che lo guidava alla sua erezione ancora acerba, lo baciò, lo chiamò, gli afferrò di nuovo i fianchi e se lo spinse contro la lingua, " _Chris_ ", pensò che gli mancava da morire e che voleva sentirlo tremare adesso, fremere, venire, gemere e urlare come la puttanella che in fondo in fondo era, lo baciò, lo baciò, lo baciò, e Chris fece "Gus, andiamo...", ma lui di nuovo lo baciò e gli abbassò la zip, tolse di mezzo ogni ostacolo di stoffa che lo divideva dal suo cazzo e lo prese in bocca, se lo spinse dentro fino alla fine, fino alle tonsille, lo prese in un pugno per cavalcare il ritmo delle labbra, come se la sua lingua e la sua mano fossero state un solo caldo muscolo.    
Chris gli tirò i capelli, lo chiamò di nuovo, era dolcissimo, ma mentre Gus si ritraeva lui si spinse di nuovo dentro la sua bocca come se non fosse stato in grado di controllarsi, e continuò a farlo per tutto il tempo. Alzava il nasino, si guardava intorno: erano in mezzo alla strada, sui gradini delle scale del maledetto palazzo, le auto passavano e illuminavano la sua schiena con i fari, c'erano ancora due o tre luci accese negli appartamenti tutti intorno, Chicago passava lì di fretta, oppure dormiva o non era a casa, e Gus glielo stava succhiando sotto gli occhi chiusi di tutti. Gli abbracciò il collo con le dita e chiuse gli occhi.  
Gus gli strizzò una coscia, poi infilò di nuovo una mano sotto i suoi vestiti per seguire la linea della sua colonna vertebrale, mentre si faceva uscire il glande di Chris dalla bocca, poi lo baciava e ci passava la lingua sopra. Riprese il respiro, raccolse la saliva sotto il palato e poi gliela sputò sopra il cazzo, la trascinò lungo tutta la sua lunghezza mentre lo riprendeva e poi a ritroso lo lasciava, e continuò a fare così, a muovere la testa su e giù e ruotare il filo delle labbra lungo la corona della sua cappella, a succhiarlo e a leccarlo mentre gli grattava il collo e gemeva, delizioso, lo chiamava con quella sua vocina piccola piccola come se avesse paura di dimenticarsi il suo nome.  
Smise di succhiarlo per alzare la testa e guardarlo. Era bellissimo e, se possibile, si innamorò ancora di più. Ma tornò a prenderlo solo per finire, perché voleva che venisse, che gli tremasse fra le mani un'ultima volta e che sparisse prima che la sbornia gli passasse e il mondo tornasse a fare schifo, prima che non ci fosse più un "beh, doveva andare così" o un "voglio più il tuo bene che il mio".  
Chris gli venne in bocca aggrappandosi forte alle sue spalle come un uccellino che non sa planare giù dal nido, le cosce gli si irrigidirono, le ciglia si imperlarono e calarono il sipario sui suoi occhi acquosi. Mugugnò lentamente, a lungo, mentre calcava la bocca di Gus con il bacino e lo stringeva.  
Le orecchie di Gus smisero di fischiare e fare casino solo nel momento in cui ingoiò. Baciò la pancia di Chris, la pelle morbida sotto l'ombelico e sospirò contro  i suoi vestiti mentre gli abbassava di nuovo il maglioncino e gli rialzava le mutande per rivestirlo.    
Un'auto che passò di lì strombazzò interrompendo tutta la magia. Chris sussultò fra le sue braccia, mentre Gus gli richiudeva il bottone dei jeans, e dopo che ebbero finito si gettò aggrappandosi al suo collo e rise contro la sua spalla. Gus strizzò forte gli occhi, sospirò e lo strinse.  
"Adesso vai."  
Chris si scostò per guardarlo in faccia e dire "non ho finito", ma Gus scosse la testa e disse "sì che hai finito", ma lui, maledetto moccioso, insistette, "non ci sono autobus per casa mia a quest'ora" e Gus rispose "c'erano autobus solo per casa di Max, fammi capire?", poi gli scostò i ricci dalla fronte, gliela baciò e disse "aspetta, c'era un autobus per casa tua la sera che mi hai mollato". Quella sera che aveva avuto un infarto su quegli stessi gradini su cui si stavano stringendo adesso.   
Chris gli pizzicò la barba con le dita, serio. "Davvero non mi vuoi?"  
"Ti voglio più di quanto tu sia disposto a darti, è questo il problema."  
"Sette giorni" sussurrò Chris, e Gus provò a scherzarci su dicendo "lo sai che non mi piace The Ring", ma non fece ridere nessuno, non rise nemmeno lui e non risero i topi che avevano fatto la tana nei bidoni dell'immondizia lì di fianco, quindi provò solo ad insistere ancora, "non ci volevi nemmeno venire qui prima, cosa ti ha fatto cambiare così tanto idea?", e Chris gli morse le labbra e rispose "è stato mezz'ora fa", come se fosse improvvisamente incazzato e come se fosse Gus, ancora una volta, a non capire a che velocità girava il mondo. Era stato mezz'ora prima. Era troppo o troppo poco? Non ne aveva idea. Si limitò a socchiudere gli occhi, fronte contro fronte, e a cedere di nuovo, per la miliardesima volta.  
In ascensore guardarono l'uno il riflesso dell'altro nello specchio macchiato, come se fosse stata la prima volta. Chris aveva la faccia di uno che era appena venuto e Gus quella di uno che voleva morire, ma sorrise e abbassò gli occhi quando Chris gli disse, con un'alzata di spalle, "quindi tu sei Deadpool".  
"Solo nei week-end."  
"È martedì."  
"Penso di dover comprare un calendario."  
Davanti alla porta Gus scatenò il panico: ovviamente non aveva le chiavi, perché quel costume del cazzo non aveva tasche (e, a proposito, aveva lasciato a Dick il suo telefono). Sbatté la fronte contro il legno freddo, "non ho le...", mentre Chris le infilava nella toppa. Ce le aveva lui, ovviamente, perché per nove mesi quella era stata anche casa sua, gli avevano fatto una copia, lo avevano incluso nei turni per scendere il sacchetto della spazzatura e gli aveva dato il numero della padrona di casa da usare per le emergenze, quello del ristorante giapponese dall'altro lato della strada e della vicina che faceva pisciare il suo cane sul loro tappeto.  
Quando entrarono lasciò quelle chiavi nel portaoggetti affianco alla porta come se non dovesse riprendersele più, il tintinnio fu drammatico, Gus si girò dall'altra parte per non guardare.  
Nel buio, con le luci spente, Chris cominciò a spogliarsi in piedi nel bel mezzo del salotto. Si tolse la sciarpa e la lanciò sullo schienale di una sedia nell'angolo cucina, poi il piumino, le scarpe, punta contro tallone, i calzini perché no, non l'aveva mai persa l'abitudine di camminare a piedi nudi sul pavimento anche se faceva freddo da morire, si sbottonò i jeans e se li abbassò, e Gus rimase per tutto il tempo a guardarlo, steso contro la porta dell'ingresso come se qualcuno lo avesse preso a cazzotti in bocca per tutta la sera.  
Chris gli lanciò le mutande quando se le fu tolte e mentre gli strisciavano giù per la faccia Gus le afferrò con una mano sola e le annusò ad occhi chiusi, perfettamente immobile, il petto che si gonfiava nel doppio del volume sotto il latex finto di un costume scadente.    
"Sei disgustoso" gli disse Chris, "le ho tenute addosso tutta la giornata", e lui le baciò, ma gliele rilanciò indietro per la paura che altrimenti le avrebbe custodite per sempre e non sarebbe mai più riuscito ad andare avanti.   
Si era tenuto addosso il maglioncino azzurrino a righe marroni. Gus gli andò incontro per stringergli i fianchi e toglierglielo, facendoglielo passare fra i capelli già arruffati che emanarono il profumo di uno shampoo che non era il suo, che non era quello che in quello stesso momento stava nella doccia fra un paio di rasoi vecchi e la spugna con cui più di una volta si erano lavati entrambi, spesso a vicenda. Lo baciò e lo spinse delicatamente contro lo schienale del divano di pelle, incrociando le gambe alle sue come se stessero ballando.  
Lo aveva spogliato e spinto contro superfici orizzontali o verticali già troppe, infinite volte, ma quella, di volta, valse mille tremiti in più. Avrebbe potuto spezzare le ossa di Chris con una sola mano se avesse voluto, era piccolissimo e fragile come un uccellino, così tanto che a volte aveva avuto l'impressione di poter trapassare il suo corpo semplicemente toccandolo, ma ora che stava accadendo il contrario, si chiese cosa pensasse Chris mentre lo toccava, se avesse anche lui la stessa paura ma speculare, quella di poter buttare giù un tempio di pietra solo con un soffio.  
Oggi gli sembrava di non conoscerlo più abbastanza per capirlo. Gli stava facendo così tanto male senza rendersene conto, o si stava goffamente destreggiando in una situazione scomoda senza saperne limitare i danni? Era piccolo, probabilmente ancora nessuno gli aveva spezzato il cuore così.  
La pelle di Chris si increspò di brividi quando gli accarezzò la schiena nuda, tutti i peli sul suo corpo si drizzarono e Gus perse tempo ad accarezzargli le braccia e poi a stringergli i polsi, ad accarezzarli col pollice invece di girarlo e sbatterlo come si sarebbe meritato.  
Chris gli alzò la maglia, lo baciò, gli leccò le labbra e poi il collo, si separò da lui solo per fargli passare il costume sopra la testa, dovette allungarsi sulle punte dei piedi per arrivarci e Gus lo trovò tenerissimo, ma non parlò, se lo strinse contro e si lasciò baciare il petto, le spalle, immerse il naso fra i suoi capelli e lo annusò strizzandogli il sedere fra le mani. Gli aprì per bene le natiche, massaggiandole a lungo, e poi con un dito cercò la sua apertura, la toccò e provò a forzarla solo per stuzzicarla, lo spinse a sedersi sullo schienale del divano e gli fece alzare le gambe.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, Chris gli morse un labbro, poi glielo leccò e tornò a guardarlo.  
"Hai fatto l'amore con qualcuno in questi giorni?" gli chiese Gus, abbracciandolo. Aveva bisogno di saperlo e sentire il cuore strapparsi quando avrebbe avuto la risposta più che ovvia, aveva bisogno di benzina per alimentare la rabbia, la delusione, il rancore e scoparlo per l'ultima volta convincendosi che era davvero l'ultima, e non un surrogato di una questione che avrebbero concluso entro qualche giorno, quando sarebbero stati entrambi sobri _e_ calmi _e_ meno scottati di adesso.  
Ma Chris non gli sorrise e lo baciò, cominciando a succhiargli la lingua. "Scopami..."  
Gus lo spinse facendolo cadere a testa in giù sul divano, con la schiena lungo tutto lo schienale e le gambe piegate, il sedere completamente esposto e aperto verso l'alto. Allungò un braccio su tutta la sua pancia e poi il petto, gli afferrò il collo, lo strinse un po' e gli infilò le dita dell'altra mano in bocca. Chris cominciò a leccarle e a succhiarle con gli occhi socchiusi, senza pudore, la sua erezione gli cadeva floscia sul bassoventre e la sua apertura si contraeva ad ogni respiro più profondo, i suoi piedi cominciarono a sfiorare il mento di Gus e la linea dura della sua mandibola quasi per gioco, e lui ci sorrise contro, li baciò mentre tornava a prendergli in mano l'erezione che, sapeva, non avrebbe fatto difficoltà a ritrovare, perché Chris era giovanissimo ed era anche l'amante più voglioso e esigente che avesse mai trovato, e lui non si era mai fatto problemi a rispondere a qualsiasi necessità pur di averlo con sé.  
"Vado a prendere il lubrificante" gli disse, sfilandogli le mani dalla bocca, ma Chris gli afferrò il polso e piuttosto eloquentemente guidò la sua mano alla sua apertura. Gus gli accarezzò l'interno coscia con l'altra, esitò, grattò uno dei suoi polpacci con la barba e poi lo penetrò lentamente con un dito solo, perché sapeva quanto piaceva a Chris sentire quella sensazione a metà fra il fastidio ed il piacere. Si abbassò fra le sue cosce e cominciò a leccargli e a succhiargli i testicoli, prima l'uno e poi l'altro, li stuzzicò tirandogli la pelle elastica e sottile con lo spessore delle labbra, e lui socchiuse gli occhi per il piacere.   
Forse Chris sentiva comunque la sua mancanza, perché pigolò e poi "vieni qui" gli disse, chiamandolo verso di sé con una mano, e Gus non se lo fece ripetere: si tolse le scarpe, si abbassò i pantaloni e lanciò il sospensorio, si sfilò il preservativo e lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento, poi finì di spogliarsi, scavalcò il divano e si mise perfettamente parallelo a Chris, gli afferrò le ginocchia e divaricò le proprie gambe sopra la sua testa. Quando si abbassò il necessario si sentì prendere in bocca subito, con urgenza, poi la lingua caldissima di Chris cominciò a giocare con la sua punta. Gus sospirò contro la sua apertura e iniziò a leccarlo come se quella fosse stata l'ultima volta che poteva far godere qualcuno in vita sua.  
Era finito lì perché voleva guadagnare tempo per convincere Chris a non andarsene, invece si era messo in trappola come un coglione, aizzandosi contro almeno altri tre mesi di miseria e drammi fottendoselo un'ultima volta, un'ultima volta che gli sarebbe costata cara, carissima, come una puttana di quelle pulite, senza malattie, che avrebbe ricordato per giorni, giorni e giorni. Ma non poteva andare peggio di come stava andando fino a quel punto, no? Tanto fino ad allora la loro storia non aveva fatto altro che ronzargli intorno alla testa come un insetto, non se n'era mai andata sul serio, a volte si era appollaiata su qualche davanzale a sfregarsi minacciosamente le zampe prima di tornare alla carica per pungerlo, ma tutti quei progressi di cui si era vantato, Gus non li aveva mai fatti davvero.  
Il punto era che né il tempo né le feste di Max o le parole di Dick potevano dargli quello di cui aveva davvero bisogno: rompere. Diciotto giorni prima Chris se n'era andato senza dire niente lasciando che una serie di drammi inevitabili vegetassero come un malato terminale. Allora, questa spina la stacchiamo o no? Quella era la sera in cui avrebbero dato fuoco all'ospedale, e mentre Chris avrebbe allagato tutto di benzina, Gus doveva solo far cadere un fiammifero sul pavimento e _aspettare_.  
Forse era quella la parte peggiore, era quella la cosa in cui era meno bravo: aspettare. Se fosse stato in grado di dar alito al tempo per lasciargli curare le sue ferite come facevano le persone normali, probabilmente non sarebbe stato in quella situazione adesso. Ma era una testa di cazzo ubriaca e Chris era la storia più bella della sua vita, nonostante tutto, quindi si concesse di scoparlo e soffrire un'ultima volta prima di dar fuoco a tutta quella merda. Gli eroi dei libri, dei film e delle serie tv finiscono sempre e solo in due modi: o muoiono nel processo, o diventano più forti di prima. Lui non era un eroe e non era in una serie, ma con quasi ogni certezza poteva dire che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo episodio.  
Leccare Chris era sempre servito a calmarlo: era un piacere lungo e che richiedeva attenzione, tempo, che lo faceva sciogliere fra le sue mani come se fosse stato un marshmallow sul fuoco e allo stesso tempo gli dava la possibilità di plasmarlo dal principio come creta, di aprirgli le natiche stringendole come pesche, di infilare la lingua nel mezzo, in quella scia di muscoli tutti caldi e contratti che tracciava la strada per quel buchetto stupendo da massaggiare e assaggiare.  
Chris, più in basso, gli stava leccando l'erezione dalla punta fino alla fine come se ne stesse scoprendo il sapore solo adesso. Era curioso, lascivo, come lo era stato quella notte che Gus gli aveva fatto provare un vibratore per la prima volta e lui l'aveva guardato storto per tutto il tempo dei preliminari, con la stessa espressione di un cane che fissa un aspirapolvere, ma poi quando gliel'aveva messo dentro e l'aveva acceso aveva goduto come un porcellino, aveva strappato le lenzuola, gli si era strusciato addosso, gli aveva tirato i capelli ed era venuto gridando. Era stato stupendo perché l'orgasmo l'aveva fatto piangere di piacere, e mentre lo abbracciava e gli leccava le lacrime Gus gli era entrato dentro a tradimento e insieme avevano perso di nuovo la testa, era stato così bello e selvaggio che avevano fatto tremare la parete e quando erano venuti erano esplosi entrambi.   
Aveva miliardi di bellissimi ricordi con lui. Chris era stato in grado di farlo tornare giovane, beh, più giovane di quanto ancora fosse, e emozionabile come un tempo. A letto sapevano trovare euforia e quiete allo stesso tempo, perché dove mancava l'una c'era l'altra. Esattamente come i loro corpi, erano sensazioni complementari che andavano a disegnare una linea di confine col tratto spesso di un carboncino. Dentro c'era tutto quello che erano stati e tutto quello che avevano condiviso, ma fuori? Fuori cosa c'era?  
Lo lubrificò a lungo con tutta la saliva che aveva a disposizione e poi cominciò a scoparlo con la lingua, i suoi muscoli stretti lo chiamavano ad ogni sospiro umido contro la cappella del suo cazzo. Chris si stava lentamente sciogliendo sul divano, gli si era aggrappato ai fianchi con le dita di una mano e con l'altra si stava aiutando a masturbarlo, a massaggiargli con cura i testicoli mentre lo prendeva di nuovo in bocca e lo leccava, lo succhiava. Erano un abbraccio scoordinato di carne contro carne, lo ying e yang di due stronzi senza amor proprio che si fottevano a vicenda, ma quando Gus cominciò a muovere il bacino per scopargli la bocca, seppe che non sarebbe mai stato più in sincronia con qualcun'altro quanto lo era stato con lui.   
Lo morse dolcemente, poi fece scoccare la lingua su quell'anello di muscoli come fosse stata una frusta, di nuovo continuò a leccarlo e baciarlo, a massaggiare quel sedere perfetto con le mani per aprirsi la strada ed affondare con la bocca lì in mezzo. C'era uno spazio per tutti e per tutto nel mondo, ma fra le cosce di Chris, per Gus c'era la sua _casa_.  
Lo lasciò, anche se avrebbe continuato per tutta la notte, uscì dalla sua bocca tirandosi su e, con gli occhi socchiusi e umidi, dal basso, Chris disse "sei silenzioso". Gus gli tirò giù le gambe dallo schienale per farlo stendere interamente sul divano, si inginocchiò sul pavimento, "mi dici sempre di chiudere la bocca" rispose, gli baciò la spalla sinistra ma non lo toccò, come se fosse stato lì come una bella statua di marmo solo per essere guardato e venerato.  
"Parla..."  
"Ti scoperei adesso. Subito."  
Chris gli allacciò un braccio al collo e gli leccò un orecchio. "Sono qui."  
Gus gli infilò una mano fra le cosce bagnate della sua saliva, gliene fece alzare una e gli infilò due dita dentro senza preavviso. Gli avrebbe fatto male comunque senza lubrificante, ma lo accettò nel momento in cui Chris, contorcendosi e mugugnando, gli allacciò anche l'altro braccio al collo come se stesse per precipitare.  
"Di più."  
"Di più" ripeté, infilando anche un terzo dito. Era stretto, bollente e faceva fatica.  
"No, di più!"  
Gus saltò sul divano, gli spalancò le gambe e si tuffò su di lui per mordergli il collo. Lo forzò duramente e Chris gemette di dolore, gli si aggrappò alla schiena e gliela graffiò, alzò le gambe in aria, gli appoggiò il polpacci sulle spalle e non si sottrasse, non gridò, e Gus gli morse una guancia, sfilò le dita e lo prese subito, spingendosi in lui con la forza di un ariete.  
Fu come se gli ultimi diciotto giorni non fossero mai esistiti. Dentro Chris si sciolse, perse il fiato e la ragione. Gli afferrò la gola per alzargli la testa e lo baciò, cominciando a scoparlo.  
Poteva quasi romperlo per l'irruenza, avrebbe potuto spaccargli le ossa del bacino e non accorgersene, perché Chris era piccolo piccolo ma aveva anche una forza enorme, e sebbene le sue ossa non sembrassero più robuste dei rami di un albero, si faceva piegare in due senza spaccarsi, la sua pelle bruciava, si faceva rossa ad ogni spinta, l'una sempre più rude di quella precedente,  e schioccava come se fossero stati un fuoco solo, ma il dolore e la punizione gli stavano bene, gli calzavano a pennello, e lui se le prendeva come se gli spettassero di diritto, come se gli piacesse, come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutta la vita che essere scopato così brutalmente. E "ti prego" piagnucolò, ma non gli stava chiedendo di fermarsi, anzi, e poi "Gus" e "ancora", "fottimi" e "sì", riempiva silenzi che lui aveva lasciato quasi gli dessero fastidio, e non c'era nient'altro se non la sua voce e lo schiocco umido delle palle contro il suo sedere, lo stridere della pelle del divano, il cigolio delle molle che saltavano mentre Gus se lo sbatteva.  
Era schiacciato, compresso da un corpo enorme che lo ricopriva, lo rivestiva come una seconda pelle ma allo stesso tempo lo picchiava, furioso. Gus era un'onda che si abbatteva su uno scoglio e Chris era la conchiglia piccola attaccata a quello scoglio, veniva investito ma rimaneva comunque aggrappato alla pietra.  
Fu quello che cercò di fare Gus per tutto il tempo in cui lo scopò: staccarlo. Lasciati e sii mio voleva dirgli, ma Chris era caldissimo, stretto come una fichetta, non aveva nemmeno l'erezione piena ma godeva lo stesso perché il mondo sembrava girare sempre a suo favore, e se voleva lasciare qualcuno quel qualcuno si umiliava pur di non farglielo fare, e se quel qualcuno voleva scoparlo a sangue lui se lo faceva piacere.  
"Oh cazzo, Gus" singhiozzò, e lui gli baciò lo spazio in mezzo alle clavicole con devozione, dolcemente, come se non stesse cercando di violentargli il corpo più giù. E fu sempre baciandolo, mentre alzava il bacino e trascinava con sé anche il culo di Chris alla ricerca di una nuova angolazione, una migliore, una letteralmente _più perfetta_ di quella, che lui pigolò, da infame, _vienimi dentro_.  
Ed era sfibrante che gliel'avesse detto, perché era proprio quello che aveva avuto intenzione di fare dal principio, riempirlo senza chiederglielo, ma continuò a spingergli dentro, dolorosamente gonfio, duro, ma non abbastanza per sfondarlo. Chris quasi si spezzò in più punti per allungarsi e baciarlo, e fu gemendo nella sua bocca che Gus gli venne dentro.  
Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto l'indomani alla stessa ora, ma gli disse "ti amo" mentre si svuotava, e usciva e continuava a sporcarlo fra le cosce, versandoglisi sul buchetto di proposito, poi spingendosi con una mano gli rientrò tutto dentro, continuò a farlo finché non fu di nuovo morbido e la pelle non cominciò a far male e a illividirsi. Gli crollò addosso, esausto.  Chris gli strinse le braccia al collo.  

*****

**S1xE4**

Gus si svegliò con delle grida di ragazzini nella testa. No, non erano nella sua testa, erano nel suo salotto. Che cazzo stava succedendo? Per un attimo, ancora non completamene cosciente, temette di aver di nuovo ospitato illegalmente un festino per liceali ubriachi come aveva fatto nel 2012. Sei un pezzo di merda, Gus, sei una grande pezzo di merda, e anche una puttana, è ovvio che tutti ti trattino da tale.  
La testa gli scoppiò nell'esatto momento in cui provò a sollevarsi. Che ore erano? Che giorno era? Che vita era? La pelle del suo petto si staccò da quella del divano col rumore colloso del sudore. Era nudo, completamente nudo. Fu flashato dalla luce violetta del televisore, non appena provò a sollevare le palpebre. Un attimo, non c'era nessuno nel suo salotto. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
Qualcuno gli accarezzò la linea della mandibola. Si stropicciò gli occhi e guardò sotto di sé. Chris. Quanto era bello Chris. Sei bellissimo, Chris, ti amo, piccolo mio. Si rese conto che la pelle da cui si era staccato con effetto scotch non era quella del divano, ma la sua, bianca, elastica e bellissima. Chris aveva fatto il _little spoon_ per tutto il tempo, avevano dormito raccolti l'uno all'altro fra il sudore e lo sperma. Ora lo stava guardando serio, fisso, i suoi ricci erano tutti sparsi spettinati su un cuscino del divano, la sua mano gli stava dolcemente pizzicando i peli della barba.  
Gus gli accarezzò la guancia sinistra. "Che ore sono?"  
"Quasi le cinque."  
"... mi- mi sono addormentato?"  
"Magari. Sei svenuto. Penso che tu abbia bevuto più di sei o sette birre e un paio di bicchieri."  
"Ho detto così? Cristo, allora so ancora mentire."  
Fece forza sull'altro braccio per mettersi a sedere. Aveva la bocca completamente impastata dal sonno, il collo bloccato, ogni piccolo suono era una martellata al cervello, riusciva a malapena ad articolare.  
Chris stava guardando Stranger Things. L'ultima puntata.  
Gus sospirò, si guardò il cazzo floscio, si grattò la pancia e si rilassò contro lo schienale. Chris gli allungò i piedini sulle gambe e lui glieli accarezzò. Era l'ultima puntata, si ripetè. Eleven stava dando sfoggio di tutte le sue corde vocali gridando come una pazza. Avrebbe tanto voluto poter fare lo stesso. La luce della tv gli fece lacrimare gli occhi. O almeno fu quello che si disse.  
Chris alzò un piede e glielo piantò in faccia, per gioco. "Che hai adesso?"  
"... non lo so" rispose, con la bocca storta contro la sua pianta.  
Lui inarcò la schiena come un gattino pigro che si gratta contro i mobili e gli accarezzò il lobo dell'orecchio con l'alluce. "Non avevi finito Stranger Things." Gus gli mise una mano sul ginocchio e gli baciò la caviglia. Non gliene fotteva un cazzo di Stranger Things, ma non lo disse.  
Sentiva la testa completamente svuotata, come se tutti i pensieri avessero deciso di fare spazio al dolore lancinante che gli stava temperando il cervelletto, ma sullo stomaco c'era ancora un peso enorme che non era la nausea post-sbornia o lo sperma secco che cominciò a grattarsi via in quel momento.  
Guardò Chris, che gli aveva appoggiato un piede sulla spalla e aveva piegato l'altra gamba. La sua apertura era deliziosamente larga, arrossata. Aveva mille foto di lui dopo il sesso perché gli piaceva vederlo sfinito e completamente appagato. Durante il giorno aveva sempre quel cipiglio serio, glaciale, la faccia annoiata di chi esiste tanto per, e invece dopo il sesso aveva quel faccino rilassato, estatico, gli occhi lucidi come vetro e le labbra distese.  
Gus si chinò verso di lui per baciargli la nuvoletta di peli del pube.  
“Che guardi con il tuo ragazzo?”    
“Cosa?”   
“Con lui, che serie guardi?”    
“Non queste.”   
Gus si tirò di nuovo indietro e fissò la tv.  
Se fosse stata lì in quel momento, Cash gli avrebbe detto che sarebbe diventato un uomo migliore dopo tutto quella storia, ma l'avrebbe detto così per dire. Non sarebbe stato vero in nessun caso. Avevano trent'anni ed erano single senza speranza che ancora rimorchiavano intorno storie di una notte e si vedevano vivi al massimo entro il successivo venerdì sera, quando avrebbero bevuto, rimorchiato e ricominciato il giro daccapo. Senza Chris non sarebbe cambiato per un cazzo, ma il punto era che non sarebbe cambiato nemmeno _con_ Chris. Era sempre e comunque la stessa merda, ed era per questo che non se lo meritava. Se avesse avuto abbastanza volontà d'animo da prendere in pugno la sua vita e diventare una persona migliore, smettere di frequentare il Gomorra, per esempio, fare volontariato, lasciare gli spiccioli ai barboni, cominciare a leggere e a scrivere poesie (beh, forse non proprio questo) probabilmente sarebbe stato leggermente più all'altezza. Ma Chris era giovane, aveva bisogno di un modello educativo che decisamente non era lui o, altrimenti, aveva bisogno di vivere la sua età per quella che era davvero.  
Lui non aveva avuto nemmeno le palle di dire la verità a Matt, se l'era fatto di nascosto per tutti quei mesi ed aveva avuto anche il coraggio di tornare a guardarlo in faccia tutte le mattine. Faceva schifo in tutto.  
Chris si alzò a sedere e, come lui, cominciò a grattare via lo sperma secco. "Ti devo dire una cosa."  
Gus lo guardò, alzò un braccio sullo schienale del divano e spero che lui ci si appollaiasse prima di andarsene per sempre. Chris non lo fece, ma continuò, senza guardarlo, "non ho un ragazzo".  
Gus inarcò un sopracciglio, gli prese una mano. "E perché mi hai detto che ce l'avevi?"  
"Perché pensavo che ti saresti rassegnato meglio. Prima."  
"Sono abbastanza rassegnato, adesso."  
"Ma ci hai messo tempo" gli rispose, raccogliendo le gambe al petto e appoggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia. "Perché?"  
"Perché sono innamorato, immagino."  
Ma Chris insistette, col faccino contratto, come se non capisse. "Ma perché? Non... non fa male?"   
Se non fosse stato morto di sonno, Gus gli avrebbe sorriso per quanto era carino e tenero. Era così piccolo. Invece lo guardò come se fosse stato di nuovo sul punto di svenire, o in alternativa come una persona molto stanca e molto, molto rassegnata.  
"… non è una cosa che scegli. Il dolore è terapeutico, a volte. Spesso ti fa sentire più vivo della felicità, e poi ti aiuta a scoprire i tuoi limiti. Puoi essere felice quanto vuoi e non ti succederà niente, nessuno è mai morto di felicità, ma toccare i limiti del dolore ti cambia: potresti morire perché non riesci più a tornare indietro, ma se ce la fai, se torni indietro ti becchi un bel premio. È per questo che danno le medaglie ai soldati, no? Non sto dicendo che morirò per colpa tua, ma nemmeno che mi daranno una medaglia, ecco. Forse troverò una via di mezzo."  
Chris abbassò le palpebre, socchiudendo gli occhi. "... mi dispiace."    
"È la vita. Immagino", wow, era così adulto, "sei la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata, Chris, e ti amo da morire. Per questo devo lasciarti andare."  
Chris si prese un ultimo bacio e si alzò. Per qualche strano motivo, in Stranger Things stavano partendo i Police con _Every breath you take_. Pessimo tempismo, mondo, pessimo tempismo del cazzo. Gus rimase lì a guardare lo schermo della tv per quelli che gli parvero secoli, mentre alle sue spalle Chris si stava rivestendo.  
Alzò un piede per appoggiarlo sul tavolino lì di fronte e quello traballò. Era un vecchio tavolino con un'unica gamba treppiede che lui e Matt avevano preso da un bidone dell'immondizia a Wicker Park. Con gli anni aveva cominciato a scheggiarsi e il suffisso della gamba si era scollato, avevano cercato di fissarlo con del nastro adesivo ma era stato inutile e ora, prima di appoggiarci qualsiasi cosa sopra, dovevano assicurarsi che fosse equilibrato da entrambi i lati o si sarebbe rovesciato. Fissò la vecchie bottiglie di birra appoggiate lì sopra tremare alla ricerca di un baricentro stabile. Erano come lui. Il tavolino era come lui. Mise di nuovo il piede a terra, raddrizzò la schiena e si chinò in avanti per fissarlo come se la sua vita fosse stata tutta colpa sua.  
"Pensi che ti innamorerai di nuovo così?" gli chiese Chris, richiudendosi i jeans.   
Gus sentì il cuore galoppare. Si rese conto del fatto che non si era nemmeno lavato e che sarebbe tornato a casa pieno di lui, pensò che poi si sarebbe spogliato nella sua cameretta, forse si sarebbe toccato, sarebbe entrato in doccia e si sarebbe pulito per qualcun'altro.  
"Chi può dirlo..." farfugliò, girandosi a guardarlo oltre una spalla.  
"Non lo so, quante volte ti è capitato fino ad adesso?"  
"... una sola" rispose. Fissò di nuovo il tavolino poi, come un deficiente, sollevò un paio di bottiglie e il ripiano si rovesciò a terra con un tintinnio di vetro, di lattine, plastica e il tonfo del legno. Chris sussultò e fece il giro del divano.  
"Che fai?"  
Gus lanciò le bottiglie dall'altro lato della stanza, si frantumarono contro il bancone dell'angolo cucina, e poi raccolse il piano. Era fuori, era fatto, era ancora completamente ubriaco. Riappoggiò il tavolino sul treppiede e cercò di farlo mantenere stabile. Quello dondolò leggermente in entrambe le direzioni, ma dopo qualche secondo si stabilizzò e rimase perfettamente immobile. Gus chiamò Chris con una mano, se lo fece sedere affianco e lui lo guardò come lo aveva guardato fuori casa di Max quando si era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, o come quando aveva bussato alla sua porta nove mesi prima e lui aveva sputato il cuore sul tappetino di benvenuto e si era fatto uscire gli occhi fuori dalle orbite come nei cartoni animati. Però si sedette.  
"L'amore è come questo tavolino" gli disse Gus, allargando le braccia ai lati delle due estremità. Prese una lattina e il telecomando dal pavimento e li appoggiò ai due opposti. "Io sono la lattina, è mezza piena. Tu sei il telecomando."  
"Pieno di pulsanti?"  
"No. Sei il telecomando, piccolo, e sei esattamente qui" disse, indicandoglielo. "E io sono qui."  
Chris lo assecondò, mettendosi a fissare il tavolino. Gus cominciò a spostare la lattina verso il centro e "se io faccio passi in avanti" disse, muovendola gradualmente, "tu finirai per cadere". Il tavolino si inclinò verso il telecomando e rischiò di rovesciarsi di nuovo, ma Chris lo afferrò prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Gus lo guardò, facendo sfiorare le loro gambe. "E io non voglio che tu cada" mormorò, rimettendo di nuovo la lattina sull'altra estremità.  
Chris lasciò il tavolino e dopo una breve oscillazione quello tornò in equilibrio. Si guardarono, Gus si accorse dei lividi piuttosto evidenti che gli aveva lasciato sul collo, gli scostò i ricci e lo accarezzò.  
"Una sola..." ribadì la risposta di prima, come se fino a quel momento avesse vaneggiato.  
Chris sfregò il ginocchio contro il suo, abbassò lo sguardo. “Andiamo. Lo dici solo perché...”  
"… Perché?"    
"Vuoi che resti?"   
Gus scosse la testa, sconfitto. “Non lo dico solo per questo, non penso che rimarresti” ma fu Chris a scuotere la testa per una seconda volta, più forte, e i ricci gli finirono di nuovo sul collo e sulla fronte.  
“No, Gus, vuoi che resti?" ripeté come una domanda, e lui lo fissò a lungo, confuso, si sentiva freddo dentro, tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu prendergli la mano quando ricominciò a parlare.  
"Perché forse io voglio... voglio restare" farfugliò, "perché questa sera io ti ho detto un sacco di palle. Volevo venire alla festa di Max per vederti e per scopare con te." Intrecciò le dita alle sue, ma non alzò gli occhi nemmeno per un istante. "Mi fa stare bene, mi fa stare tanto bene, penso sia la mia cosa preferita. E quando ordiniamo la pizza, guardiamo la tv e poi lo facciamo è ancora meglio, e quando Matt dorme da Zofia e noi lo facciamo e io posso rimanere a letto con te è ancora meglio. Non lo so, è sempre cento volte meglio quando tu... quando tu fai l'amore con me."   
"Chris..." Gus era letteralmente sconvolto. Non era solo il suo, di cervello, ad essere in panne da una sera intera. Pensò di voler piangere per il nervosismo, per quel presentimento che premeva per diventare sollievo, ma si trattenne, strinse le mani di Chris e avvicinò il viso al suo.  
"Aspetta..." sussurrò lui, scostandosi per non farsi baciare.  
"Sei un casino, e sono un casino anche io, ma perché nessuno di noi capisce mai un cazzo?" starnazzò, ma Chris gli mise una mano sulle labbra e non lo lasciò continuare.  
“Ti ricordi quando la sera del tuo compleanno lo abbiamo fatto nel bagno del pub? Non avevamo il lubrificante, e io ero appeso con le braccia alla cabina del cesso mentre ti saltavo su e faceva malissimo. Tu nemmeno volevi, e invece di pensare a scoparmi ti preoccupavi, e poi quando siamo venuti a casa hai insistito per farmi sedere sull'impacco del ghiaccio", si interruppe per ridere, ma fu una risatina strana, quasi un miagolio triste che a Gus fece stringere il cuore, "ma io volevo che tu fossi felice e volevo farlo di nuovo. Tu hai detto di no perché non volevi farmi male e mi hai abbracciato tutta la notte. Io... penso che quella notte sono stato persino meglio di tutte le altre.”    
Dio se la ricordava, la ricordava bene da morire, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva avuto importanza finché non era stato Chris a raccontargliela. Quello al pub era stato il sesso più dolce e allo stesso tempo urgente di sempre, aveva tenuto Chris stretto stretto a sé per tutto il tempo, gli aveva detto "piano, piccolino" mentre si impalava sul suo cazzo, ed era stato bellissimo perché era anche stata la loro prima volta senza preservativo. Gli era entrato dentro completamente nudo, Chris era stato un animaletto, con gli occhi stretti e il respiro mozzato, si era scopato con foga nonostante il dolore e ora, ora che gli diceva che era stato perché voleva che fosse felice, a Gus veniva quasi da piangere.  
Felice. Dio, era così una bella parola. Era felice con Chris, era stato felice con Chris, voleva essere ancora felice con Chris.  
“Chris... sto bene anche io quando sto con te, sempre.” Cosa voleva dirgli? Cosa diamine stava succedendo, di nuovo? Voleva baciarlo, spogliarlo e ricominciare daccapo, fare la stessa cosa tutti i giorni.  
“Però poi hai detto quella cosa” mugolò lui, col faccino di un bambino a cui si fa scoppiare il palloncino ad elio con uno spillo per pura cattiveria.  
“Cosa?”     
“Che volevi sposarmi!”    
“Allora c'entrava!” Sei un coglione, Gus, sei un coglione!  
"Certo che c'entrava, idiota!" gli gridò contro, poi tirò su col naso. "Gus, sono cresciuto completamente solo, mio padre e mia madre cambiavano tata una volta ogni sei mesi perché sono stronzi, Matt è andato a studiare a New York quando avevo tre anni e quando è tornato lui... lui non è mai più tornato a casa! Non sono mai riuscito a tenermi un amico per più di un anno scolastico. Guarda i miei, si sono mollati dopo trent'anni e mia madre è volata in Cina come se niente fosse, non ha nemmeno pensato di portarmi con lei, nemmeno Matt ha mai pensato di portarmi con lui! La prima volta che sono venuto qui è stato perché glielo ha chiesto mio padre, voleva che mi togliessi dalle palle mentre convinceva la sua nuova puttana che era un uomo libero, finalmente! Sai che vuol dire sentirsi un pacco postale?"  
Non l'aveva mai visto così, non l'aveva mai sentito raccontare e raccontarsi in quel modo. Chris aveva sempre parlato pochissimo e le poche cose che diceva gli andavano pinzate fuori dalla bocca con la forza.  
Gus gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo accarezzò. No, non voleva che fosse triste, lo stava uccidendo. Sapeva che i suoi genitori erano degli stronzi, e sapeva che Matt non era stato esattamente il fratello dell'anno (beh, degli anni), ma non voleva vederlo così. Fece per abbracciarlo, ma Chris lo respinse.  
"Per tutta la mia vita le persone non hanno fatto altro che liberarsi di me. Quando mi hai detto quella cosa io... io non ho fatto altro che pensare al momento in cui mi avresti lasciato anche tu. Perché era come se improvvisamente la nostra... _cosa_ avesse una collocazione nel tempo, non valeva quando mi dicevi ti amo, ma quando mi hai chiesto di... io, io ho capito che non facevi sul serio" ops, quella era una questione su cui sarebbero dovuti ritornare (o forse no), "però ho pensato a quanto tempo era passato e quanto ne mancasse prima che tu ti stancassi di me... ha fatto male. E la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente di fare è stata estirpare il problema alla radice."   
Gus boccheggiò. Chris spinse il nasino contro la sua mano come un gattino che chiede il latte. Così indifeso sembrava ancora più piccolo del solito, era dimagrito (era dimagrito?), e le ossa delle clavicole e delle spalle parevano così fragili, come se stesse per mettere le alucce e volare via. Lo abbracciò per non permetterglielo, affondò con la bocca contro il suo collo e lo strinse fino a fargli male.  
"Mi dispiace, Chris. Lo so che la tua famiglia non è esattamente la famiglia delle pubblicità delle brioche, e se può servire a consolarti, neanche la mia lo è. Non immaginavo che ti sentissi così, io pensavo che la tua faccia perennemente incazzata appartenesse al personaggio..." Chris scosse la testa come per dargli dell'idiota e si separò, e lui sentì di meritarsi tutti gli insulti del mondo. "Se ti ho mai fatto del male, ti prego, dimmelo" lo implorò. Gli prese nuovamente le mani, raccogliendole fra le sue.  
Chris abbassò gli occhi, non lo guardava mai, perché non lo guardava mai?, e con un impeto del tutto estraneo scosse la testa. "Non me ne hai mai fatto. È questo il punto."  
"Perché ti amo."  
"Ma io non... non lo so."  
"Chris, lo so che non lo sai. Non lo sa nessuno alla tua età! Per voi ragazzini il tempo passa così veloce, insomma, ieri non ti erano ancora scese le palle e oggi ti infili nel sedere trenta centimetri di roba", "Gus, che cazzo", "ma credimi se ti dico che non sai mai quando lo saprai!" Gli alzò il mento con le dita e si perse nei suoi occhi.  
"So anche che forse non riesci a fidarti di quello che dico... Ho trent'anni e faccio finta di averne venti, chi si fiderebbe di uno che al mattino guarda i cartoni animati dei My Little Pony mentre fa colazione? Però, se posso raccontarti qualcosa della mia esperienza... la paura di incontrare qualcun'altro che ti farà soffrire non ti porterà da nessuna parte. Non puoi privarti del desiderio di fidarti di una persona perché temi che prima o poi ti ucciderà perché, piccolo, succede... e se non lo farò io, e non lo farò, lo farà qualcun'altro. Lo farà il corriere che ti consegnerà il pacco sbagliato o la ruota di un camion che ti passerà su un piede. Siamo umani, siamo collaudati per soffrire. E anche per guarire."  
Chris si intestardì. "Ma perché?"  
"Perché il tempo è solo un cazzo di numero e le parole sono solo parole, quello che conta è quello che fai! Quando compri lo yogurt passi il tempo a chiederti quanto ti costerà scendere al supermercato? O a leggere le scritte sul vasetto senza aprirlo? E mentre lo mangi, per caso, stai lì a pensare a come sarà la tua vita quando sarà finito? Non ti ho mai visto farlo. Il punto è che quello che non sai... anche se non lo sai, è bellissimo. Come te."    
Poi successe quello che dalla storia sarebbe stato ricordato come il momento migliore dell'intera vita di Gus, più del primo pompino, più della fine delle superiori, più delle scene di nudo di Hugh Jackman: Chris arrossì. Non era mai successo prima. Non era successo quando lo aveva spogliato la prima volta, non era successo quando gli aveva detto le cose francamente più scandalose che un intero vocabolario potesse comporre, non era successo guardando i proprio video o le proprie foto, non era successo mentre si toccavano il pacco a vicenda nei luoghi pubblici, e non era successo quando lo aveva presentato al Gomorra dicendo che _è piccolo, ma ingoia che è un amore_.    
Successe in quel momento, mezzo nudo sul divano, con il suo sperma secco fra le gambe sotto i jeans, mentre si stringevano le mani e si guardavano negli occhi. Ecco perché Chris non lo guardava mai.  
Gus si sentì esplodere.  
"È bellissimo cosa?" gli chiese, ingenuamente.  
"È bellissimo quando saresti disposto ad annientarti pur di far felice qualcuno. Quando vorresti solo e soltanto fare l'amore con quel qualcuno. Quando vuoi dormire con lui, quando di sera l'ultimo messaggio che mandi è per quel qualcuno. Quando fai tredici fermate con una scatola di pizza al pesto fra le mani solo per quel qualcuno. Forse nemmeno io so cos'è... però so cosa significa fare tutte queste cose. E tu?"  
Gli afferrò i capelli della nuca, se lo tirò addosso per respirare contro le sue labbra. "Non vorrei suggerirti la risposta o qualcosa del genere, però mi sembra proprio che lo sappia anche tu."  
Chris sorrise contro la sua bocca, mentre Gus lo baciava. "Lo so" sussurrò, scavalcandolo per cingergli il bacino con le gambe, "lo so" ripeté ad occhi chiusi, mentre si faceva abbassare di nuovo la cerniera dei jeans.  
Respirarono affannosamente l'uno contro l'altro mentre Gus prese il cazzo di entrambi in una sola mano e cominciò a farli sfregare. Avrebbe potuto darci dentro tutta la notte con lui, anche se aveva dei postumi micidiali e la musica dei titoli di coda di Stranger Things gli stava trapanando le tempie. Si sarebbe letteralmente annichilito per Chris, gli avrebbe dato tutto come e quando l'avrebbe voluto.  
"Possiamo fingere che questa conversazione e gli ultimi diciotto giorni non siano mai avvenuti?" gli chiese lui contro la conchiglia dell'orecchio, aggrappandoglisi alle spalle e strusciandosi. Gus gli leccò una guancia e lo sfotté. "Preferirei di no. Preferirei ricordarmi dell'Inferno che ho vissuto, così potrei dirmi più uomo di quanto non sia adesso, perché voglio crescere per te, con te. Ma farò quello che vorrai tu, Chris, perché non c'è niente che voglia più di quanto desideri renderti felice."  
Chris gli morse l'orecchio, col morso appuntino ma ridicolo di un criceto, e riabbassò "allora solo di questa conversazione? Di tutto ciò che ti ho detto sui miei e su Matt."  
"Vuoi che lo faccia?"  
"Voglio che tu la tenga per te, come se l'avessi letto sul mio diario segreto e non volessi farmelo sapere."  
"... hai un diario segreto?"  
Chris alzò gli occhi al soffitto. "No, idiota. Era una metafora."  
"Oh" gli baciò la spalla, mentre sfregò il proprio glande contro il suo. "Sei tornato quello di sempre. Mi piace." Chris mugugnò compiaciuto nella sua barba e si strusciò contro i suoi addominali.  
Era perfetto, era tutto dannatamente perfetto e finalmente era di nuovo così felice. Si baciarono come se l'uno avesse voluto mangiare l'altro e poi si stesero, scottandosi la pelle con le labbra e col respiro.  
"Chris" sussurrò Gus, mordendogli la pelle sulla clavicola destra, "vuoi non sposarmi?"  
Chris aprì le gambe per accoglierlo nel mezzo, gli baciò la testa e si rilassò contro i cuscini, completamente succube. "Sì."  
Era il loro equilibrio: quando Chris parlava, Gus taceva, dove Gus chiedeva, Chris rispondeva, e se Gus spingeva, Chris lo faceva nella direzione opposta, si venivano incontro, facevano l'amore con forza, con il desiderio e con i lividi perché non era l'unico modo che conoscevano, ma era l'unico che gli apparteneva.  
Gus continuò a dirgli le stesse cose per tutto il tempo: _"ti amo", "sei bellissimo", "voglio portarti in Europa", "trasferisciti qui", "se sentissi ancora i miei ti presenterei a casa"_ e aggiunse _"sei il mio yogurt", "mi prude il culo, non metterò mai più un costume di finto latex"_ , più tutta una serie di cose che fecero ridere Chris contro il suo orecchio, mentre gli si spingeva dentro e lo facevano, e Netflix si apriva sul catalogo e diceva "okay stronzo, e adesso che vuoi guardare?" dopo l'ultima puntata di una serie che in realtà non avevano seguito. Stava vivendo il suo, di ultimo episodio. Ma era solo l'ultimo della prima stagione.  
La serratura della porta di casa scoccò come un chewing-gum arrotolato intorno alla lingua e si aprì, mentre Chris invertiva le posizioni e si metteva sopra Gus per cavalcarlo. Ci furono delle risatine, poi la luce si accese e Gus seppe che sarebbe morto di lì a poco. Seppe, ma non riuscì a togliersi Chris dal cazzo.  
Matt e Zofia entrarono, traballanti. Era lei a reggere lui, barcollava sul tacco dodici del suo costume da infermiera e si trascinava addosso un fidanzato partito per la tangente. Nonostante fossero palesemente brilli, notarono subito che il salotto somigliava più al camerino lasciato in disordine da un'adolescente viziata: c'erano vestiti sparsi dappertutto. Ed erano i vestiti di Chris e il costume di Gus.  
Zofia calpestò i cocci delle bottiglie di birra rotte, poi si fermò nel bel mezzo della stanza, proprio davanti al maglioncino a righine marroni di Chris, maglioncino che gli aveva regalato lei per arruffianarsi il fratellino scazzato di un fidanzato troppo buono. Matt rinsavì, si sputò su una mano i denti finti da vampiro e con l'altra si raccolse il codino di capelli ingellati, mentre alzava lo sguardo sul divano. Non vide Gus, ma la testa riccia e spettinata di Chris aldilà dello schienale disse tutto, o quasi.  
Chiamò suo fratello con terrore, "dov'è Gus?" gli chiese, e Zofia sembrò notare il preservativo pulito solo in quel momento, spalancò le labbra e si coprì la faccia con una mano, mentre Chris, col visetto vispo e offeso che usava con suo fratello quando era colto in flagrante a fare qualcosa di sbagliato, sembrava essere sul punto di rispondere qualcosa di molto simile a "me lo sto fottendo e tu non puoi farci niente".  
Ma Gus gli strattonò un polso e lo fermò, chiese disperatamente un aiuto al cielo, ma Dio fece lo stronzo e lo ignorò per la seconda volta in una sola serata. Si tirò su.  
Il resto è un'altra stagione.  
 


End file.
